Falling into Vampire Diaries
by Davichi
Summary: Mia is a typical college student until she wakes up to find herself on the Salvatore's porch. She has no idea why or how she has landed in the Vampire Diaries show. Being stuck in Mystic Falls may prove to be difficult especially since Mia hates the show and now she has to deal with a town filled with asshole vampires, hybrids, crazy hunters, and ridiculous love triangles. Damon/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Simple story about my OC character being transported into the Vampire Diaries world. This chapter takes place during season 4 episode 1. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

She runs her hand through her hair as she lifts her body out of bed tapping on her phone to shut up. Yawning she sluggishly pulls her body out of bed and slides her feet into her flip flops. Snatching her bathroom kit, and towel she shuffles down the brightly lit dorm hall and heads into the large bathroom.

The water is relaxing and she wishes she could take a longer shower but she didn't finish her math homework from the night before. The teenage girl begrudgingly shuts off the hot water and bathes her skin in moisturizing lotion, the bitter winter never fails to dry her skin out.

The sound of other girl's filtering through the bathroom alerts her that it must be approaching eight thirty, time to hurry up and get her ass to class.

She pulls on her San Francisco sweatshirt and a pair of black flats before snatching her bag and closing her bedroom door as silently as possible not wanting to wake up her roommate. "Did you watch the episode last night?" Kaitlin cries out in excitement as she catches up to Mia in the lobby. "I can't wait for Damon and Elena to get together it's only taken them this long!"

She rolls her eyes as Kaitlin begins to jabber on about the Vampire Diaries. "Whoa," She says, "You dyed your hair last night." She points out as she notices Kaitlin's once strawberry blond hair is now a darker chestnut brown.

Kaitlin laughs as she touches a lock of curl, "Yeah, I needed a new change in style."

Mia laughs, "You and I must have had telepathy, I am going to get my hair cut later today." Horror appears on Kaitlin's face,

"How much are you getting cut?" She gasps, "Your hair is so awesome, why would you get rid of it?"

She laughs again, "Kat, I've had long hair for so long, I think I want to try a bob."

Kaitlin pouts, "If I had your hair, I would never get a cut, maybe trim every once in a while." She mumbles as she admires her best friend's dark natural beach wavy hair.

"Did you finish the Anatomy homework?" She says changing the subject knowing that Kaitlin didn't. The two girls climb up the last hill and merge with the other mingling college students, "Remember to return it." Kaitlin giggles as the two friends head towards the nearest coffee shop.

Her classes are the same monotonous routine one in which she doesn't enjoy. After a long day at work, she collapses on her bed and drifts to sleep.

* * *

Damon and Stefan continue to argue. What are they going to do about Elena? She's back in her own house but still unconscious. "You think I wanted this Stefan?" Damon hisses as his eyes narrow at his brother.

They both fall silent, as a thunk alerts them that something is on their porch. They glance to each other before Stefan heads over to the front door. "What the hell?" He breathes as he takes a step towards the unconscious girl sprawled on their porch.

Damon appears beside his brother his eyebrows raised, "How'd you know I was thirsty, I didn't know you ordered a meal to be brought to us." Stefan frowns ignoring his brother's side comment.

"How do you think she got here?" He asks as his eyes scan over her casual jeans, sweatshirt, and mismatched socks.

"Who cares?" Damon says shrugging about to reply with a witty comment but the young girl begins to groan awake.

"Mother fucker," She grumbles earning a snicker from Damon who is amused by her language. She grasps her head in her hand and peels open her eyes.

"Are you okay miss?" Stefan asks cautiously as he peers into her large hazel eyes.

She stares first at Stefan and then at Damon, then back to Stefan. Both brothers can hear her escalating heartbeat and her breathes becoming shallow as she slowly begins to panic. This isn't happening.

She squeezes her eyes shut and tries to force her body out of this bizarre dream. Damon glances at his brother and whispers just loud enough for a vampire to hear, "She's crazy." Stefan grimaces as he takes a step forward towards the panic stricken girl.

Her eyes snap open as she hears the floorboards creak and her human instincts kick in. She leaps up and runs. She isn't a track runner but with her adrenaline pumping through her veins she sprints like her life depends on it.

Stefan looks over at Damon who smirks and inclines his head towards the girl booking it down their driveway before heading back inside knowing his younger will deal with the human. Stefan sighs as he easily catches up to the girl and gently grabs her arm. "We aren't going to hurt you." He says softly as he uses his puppy eyes.

She turns sideways and slams her foot into his gut, pain shooting up her leg. "Shit!" She shouts as she stumbles away. Whoever these men are, they somehow kidnapped her over night and she sure as hell isn't going to listen to them.

Recovering from his surprise at her attack he runs at vampire speed to stand a few inches away from the frightened girl and begins to use his persuasion. "You are going to relax and tell me what you are doing here." He says as he captivates her gaze.

She blinks surprised that he is so close to her face and lets out a high pitched scream. Damon is pouring himself a drink as he hears the girl struggling and screaming at the top of her lungs. "Jesus Stefan you could have just glamoured her to be silent." He says as he sees his brother's arms wrapped around the flailing girl's waist.

"Let me go you psychos!" She continues to scream as her fear heightens now that she is locked inside the unfamiliar house.

"You don't think I didn't try? She must have vervain on her because it didn't work." He huffs as he releases her.

"I promise I won't tell anyone what you did." She begins to plead as her frightened eyes glance between Stefan and Damon who are now even more confused.

"And what is it that we did exactly?" Damon asks as his eyes take in the girl's sweatshirt and raggedy look. This surprises her, why are her kidnappers so calm?

"You kidnapped me...I swear I won't tell the cops that an Ian Somerhalder and Paul Wesley look a likes took me. Please just let me go back home."

"I think she really believes her kidnapped her. I'm surprised she hasn't had a heart attack yet," He whispers to Damon both noticing her incredibly fast heartbeat.

"Who is this Ian and Paul?" Damon asks and watches as utter confusion floods her face.

"You two either haven't ever seen yourselves or you have no access to TV or the internet." She mutters to herself not expecting the two vampires to hear her.

"Why do you say that?" Stefan asks,

Her face twists into a 'are you serious' look, "You two are dead ringers for the two actors that play in the show Vampire Diaries..."

The brothers latch onto the word vampire, "Who are you?" Damon demands not liking the fact that a human knows what they are when they know nothing about her.

"Jesus christ," She groans out, "Can you please drop the smoldering I'm the tough guy look both of you are obviously crazy fans of the show, I mean geez I only saw a few episodes but you even dress like them."

With one blink her breath catches in her throat as Damon runs towards her. "Stop your incessant yaping." He hisses, his pale blue eyes boring deeply into her own. "Tell us who you are and why you are here."

She squeaks as she shrinks under his gaze, "My name's Mia, I'm a college student at Irvine University. I don't know why I'm here because you two took me."

Damon's eyes narrow sharply, she didn't tell him that under his persuasion but out of fear. He sniffs the air around her, he doesn't sense any vervain.

"Damon back off." Stefan orders and takes normal human paced steps towards the girl. "You said you're from Irvine, as in California?"

She nods numbly as she watches Damon take a step back, he appeared before her inhumanly fast. Her mind lingers on the idea for just a moment but it isn't possible. There is no way she could possibly ever be in a TV show. The world spins around her as she suddenly becomes nauseous. This is one god awful dream, tomorrow she will wake up and head off for her last day of finals before winter break.

"Damon," Stefan says as he watches Mia sway on the balls of her feet and the pallor in her face.

"This isn't possible." She whispers as her knees buckle bellow her, but Stefan swiftly picks her limp body up and leads her to the couch. "I'm a schizophrenic." She says finally as her eyes lighten with the seemingly logical idea. "You are both just figments of my imagination."

"Stefan we don't have time to deal with this delusional girl, I'm calling the Sheriff to pick her up." Damon says eyeing Mia.

"How could I be transported to a TV show where vampires and werewolves run around some magical town? And here I thought I was a normal girl," She giggles and then the giggle turns into a laugh.

"What is she going on about a TV show, and how the hell does she know about vampires and werewolves?" Damon growls as the brothers step away from the hysterically laughing girl.

"I don't know but she thinks we kidnapped her from her home in California." Stefan says as he slowly approaches Mia. "Mia, what TV show are you talking about?"

She wipes her teary eyes as she admires her made up Paul, "Kaitlin would have a field day if she knew I was seeing you two. I'm already crazy why not just talk to my made up people..." She grumbles to herself, "No offense Stefan but I think that it's weird enough that I'm seeing both you and Damon. I mean wouldn't my crazy mind come up with someone from a show I liked?"

Damon growls with impatience as he snatches Mia's arm and practically throws her off the couch. "Listen here, I don't know how you know our names and I certainly don't care if you are crazy. You better start answering our questions or I'm going to snap your neck." He threatens her his hand painfully tightens around her arm not enough to break her bone.

Mia yelps in pain as she tries to loosen his iron grip on her arm. "I don't know what you want from me!" She shouts as the tears begin to swell in her eyes. "I just want to go home. You aren't real, none of this is real!"

She continues to sob out as her body shakes violently. Damon can feel his anger rising. With Elena now turned, Klaus still in town, and hybrids running around the last thing he needs is this ridiculous human who clearly escaped the Looney bin. "Damon let her go." Stefan says as he forces his brother to release her arm.

Mia turns on her heel and sprints for the front door as Damon turns to his brother and throws Stefan across the room, "I'm starving." He says an evil glint in his icy eyes.

She has her hand on the door handle just as her body is thrust against the wall and in those few seconds she knows this is it. She is going to die here by some crazy vampire wannabe. Damon's fangs pierce into the skin of her neck and she lets out a cry of pain.

Her blood fills his mouth. What an odd taste. He begins to suck as the blood flows freely; the deep crimson color staining his lips and her skin. What is this flavor? He can tell her blood is A- but there is something else...it isn't vervain...but there is a strange bitter taste almost like the aftertaste of an old liquor. His hands dig deeper into her arms that are holding her in place as his mouth digs deeper into her flesh.

This taste is addicting. He sucks down her blood as if he hasn't drunken in weeks. Damon groans in pleasure as his body seems to explode with power and he can feel her heartbeat weakening but he doesn't care he wants all of her blood.

He is about to sink his fangs back into her succulent flesh but Stefan tackles his brother as Mia slides to the floor unconscious.

* * *

Her head is pounding against her skull, so this is what a suck ass hangover feels like. She lies motionless on the bed. Her eyes pop open, half expecting to see herself in her own room but instead she finds herself in a huge room, lying on a massive bed.

She touches her neck to find a bandage set in place. Vampire bites are a bitch, Hollywood needs to get their facts straight, there is nothing erotic about having your flesh pierced. "How are you feeling?" Bonnie asks her eyes holding pity for the girl lying in Damon's bed.

Mia licks her lips, her mouth dry. "Like hell." She murmurs as Bonnie slowly steps into the bedroom and heads for the weak girl.

"Stefan filled me in on what happened. He said you know that he and Damon are vampires, and that there are werewolves." Bonnie says soothingly as she takes a seat beside Mia. "How about you tell me a little bit about yourself?"

Mia stares down at the black silk sheets, he would have silk. She thinks bitterly as she drags her eyes up to Bonnie. She isn't crazy. Damon definitely just drank a good amount of her blood, and she is still here. She is exhausted, her mind and body both just wanting to return to the incredibly comfy bed.

Bonnie examines Mia who remains silent. From what she can tell Mia is a normal teenage girl. She can't sense anything off about her. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Mia says her voice hoarse.

"Trust me I'm sure I've heard it all." Bonnie says smiling, pleased that Mia is willing to talk to her.

Damon snatches another pack of blood as Bonnie heads down the steps. His thoughts on his brother who is with Elena."Well?" Damon asks as he sucks up the blood.

"She's human," Bonnie says with a shrug.

Damon frowns, "Human? Her blood nearly killed me, and trust me she didn't have a trace of vervain in her system."

Bonnie sends Damon a glare, "I said she is human but she thinks it's mid December. She also said that we are all part of a TV show that is popular with teenage girls."

Damon's face slips with anger, "She's still spouting that crazy talk."

Bonnie folds her arms across her chest, "She told me that she had only seen a few episodes but her friend Kaitlin was an avid fan and told her about the hybrids, and Klaus and how Elena turns into a vampire, she told me that my grams would come back to me in spirit and that hunters are on their way."

Damon scoffs, "That sounds like crazy talk to me."

Bonnie grins, "Oh yeah then why did she tell me that you met Elena before Stefan did and made her forget about the encounter?" She watches as Damon's face hardens.

"So what she's from a parallel world?" He jokes.

Bonnie's lip twitches, "She might be," She replies in a dead serious tone, "Mia, let's go."

Mia hesitantly steps down the staircase and tentatively steps behind Bonnie trying to not look into Damon's eyes. He stares down the child like girl his entire body still aching from the earlier rejection of her blood. "And where do you think you are taking her?" Damon asks as his eyes slide up and over to Bonnie.

"To my place, I don't want you or any other vampire taking another innocent." She spits out as she grabs Mia's hand and heads to the door. Damon is about to lurch forward to stop them but Bonnie whips her head around and forces Damon to fall to his knees in pain.

She slams the door shut behind her and ushers Mia to hurry. "Such a cocky bastard all the time." Bonnie mutters as she glances over to Mia who is staring out the window. Bonnie bites her lip nervously, "Everything is going to be alright. I'll see what I can find about your situation."

Mia nods once but keeps her eyes trained on the passing trees and brush. Although the mere idea that she has somehow landed in a TV show is absolutely insane, she can't help but accept it. Everything around her feels real: the leather of Bonnie's car, the chilly fall air, and the ugly yellow bruises on her arm from where Damon had restrained her.

Bonnie plays the radio unsure as to what to say to Mia and she can't handle the silent car ride. "Here we are," She says as she puts her car in park. "Don't worry you'll be safe here." She assures Mia before exiting the car.

Mia enters Bonnie's house taking in the urban surroundings. "I'm sorry about the mess," Bonnie says bashfully as she tries to organize the mess of old books, and papers that are scattered about. "I was doing some research."

Mia nods as she breathes in the scent of freshly burned candles, "I love candles." She says more to herself.

Bonnie smiles, "Me too, there's a guest room upstairs, feel free to use the bathroom. Oh wait, let me get you some clothes." She says as she hurries up the stairs and Mia can hear the slamming of draws and the shuffling of feet.

"You don't have to do all of this." Mia says as Bonnie skips back downs to the living room. "I'm sure your life is crazy enough and now I land in your lap."

Bonnie shakes her head, "Don't worry about it Mia. I have to meet with Jeremy soon, there shouldn't be any unexpected visitors if anything goes wrong here's my cell number." She scribbles down her number and hands it to Mia.

"Thank you." She says as she watches Bonnie head out and get back in her car.

Great. Mia looks around the cozy house. She's in Bonnie's house, or I guess her Grandmother's house to be correct. Heaving a heavy sigh, the nineteen year old heads upstairs to take a very long shower.

As she stands in the warm spray of water, she begins to evaluate everything that has happened. Somehow she is in a strange world and she is living in the show Vampire Diaries. Wonderful, but how did she get here and how does she get back?

One plus is that Bonnie is a wonderful person and she seems to be friends with a witch so that must be a good thing for her. Con, there are vampires, werewolves, hybrids, and god knows what else in this stupid town. She leans her head further back and allows the water to splash her face. There are many reasons as to why she doesn't like the show. For one, the entire vampire theme has been beaten to the ground and stomped over, couldn't they come up with something a little more creative? But she might be being hypocritical because she loves True Blood, which leads to her other issue with the show, the acting and well what town has that many good looking people? And don't get her started on Elena's character, what person is honestly that self sacrificing?

Why is she complaining about the show? She's now in it and no amount of complaining will save her because clearly if Damon can sink his fangs into her any vampire can. She shuts off the water becoming irritated over the situation.

She's in a vampire television show and even though Bonnie may or may not have the power to send her back she knows that she's only human. She needs to get back home or at least out of this town if she wants to survive.

She wraps her hair into a towel and does the same for her body as she heads into the room to see that Bonnie left her a Victoria Secret bag and a note. _I bought these a while ago, they are clean! _Inside are five pairs of panties, ranging from booty cut to the thong. Mia grabs one of the black booty cut and pulls on the sweat pants and cami before heading downstairs to the phone in the kitchen.

She tries dialing her parents home number, their cell phones, Kaitlin's number, and even her cell phone knowing that there won't be an answer but a part of her hopes. _I'm sorry but the number you dialed..._she hangs up not wanting to hear that computerized voice again.

She closes her eyes and gently rubs her temples. At this point, she is regretting not watching the show. She digs into her memories trying to latch onto anything Kaitlin might have said about the show. Damn it! Why had she not fully listened to Kaitlin?

"Did you see the season premier?" Kaitlin's voice rings in her ears, "Of course you didn't, man I am so freaking happy Elena was finally turned. She was beginning to get on my nerves as a human."

Mia's eyes open, okay so Bonnie had mentioned that Elena just turned so she must be somewhere close to episode one of what season...three? Shit, she is so screwed she doesn't even know what season they are on.

A sudden tap on the kitchen window scares Mia to death. She hesitantly takes a step forward unable to see who is at the window because of the shut blinds. "Mia, my name is Caroline, um...Bonnie said to check in on you."

Mia's eyes brighten at a familiar name and she opens the back door. "Hi," Caroline says as she takes in Mia's appearance only to see an average girl: her height five foot four, her skin a bland light tan, her facial features are delicate but cute in the girl next door way. "How old are you?"

Mia rolls her eyes, "I'm nineteen, how old are you twenty three?" She retorts as she eyes Caroline becoming a little insecure as she stands only a few feet away from the lean and very pretty vampire.

"Bonnie said something about Damon attacking you." She says as her eyes focus on the bandage around Mia's neck. "I wonder why they didn't just glamour you and give you some blood."

Mia snorts, "It's not like I asked to be bit and I certainly didn't ask to be here." She says as she brushes past the vampire.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asks as she notices Mia is headed for the front door.

"Could you drop me off downtown, I want to explore this place a little and I'm sure you have bigger things to worry about with Tyler and Elena...oh and Matt" She says as she opens the front door and gestures her hand for Caroline to get into her car.

"How do you know Elena?" Caroline demands shocked that this nobody knows the people close to her.

"I'll explain in the car," Mia promises but can see Caroline's distrust in her eyes. "I just want to get out of this town and get back home." Caroline listens to her steady heartbeat and decides she is telling the truth and if she isn't she can always get rid of the little human.

Caroline puts her car into reverse and heads towards Main street, "Start talking,"

"I'm not from around here," Mia begins slowly, "One minute I was asleep in my own bed back home in California and the next second I wake up to find myself on the Salvatore's porch."

Caroline's lip twitches, "So what someone kidnapped you?"

Mia groans, "This sounds crazy but where I'm from all of this, the vampires, werewolves, and Mystic Falls is all a TV show called Vampire Diaries."

Caroline's mouth falls open as she pulls up to the sidewalk, "I don't know where you came from but I hope I don't have to see you again." Caroline says as she sets the car in park.

"Could you lend me some money?" Mia asks and Caroline tosses her a few twenties, "Thanks Caroline, I know you have difficulty trusting people. I hope you are able to find some happiness." She says her eyes showing the complete gentle honesty in her words. Caroline pushes aside her thoughts as she heads to the hospital to talk with Matt.

The town is bustling with life as she walks down the sidewalk. She admires the buildings architecture, this town is certainly beautiful. She heads inside a local music store, she's going to need to find a bus stop.

* * *

After somehow managing to find the bus station, she hands the driver her ticket and takes a seat resting her head against the cold window. The bus pulls out and begins to drive, Mia admires the night sky. Caroline had given her six twenties and she spent twenty to get to some town called Marion Town.

Goodbye Mystic Falls, is all she can think as she watches the sign pass by and a sense of relief fills her. But that sense of security begins to lessen as a strange feeling tightens in her gut. Her face pales as she clutches her head.

Excruciating pain explodes in her head, she lets out a scream of pain but is unable to hear herself as an awful ringing in her ear overpowers her sense until there is nothing but silence and agony. Her entire body feels as if someone has injected her with acid. Until after what feels like hours, her body feels as if it is suddenly falling.

"Give me Stefan and Elena, and he's all yours." Damon says addressing the crazy pastor as he grabs Matt's arm and lifts him up.

Damon's sensitive ears can hear the sound of something falling to the ground. "What the..." the pastor says as he looks off past Damon.

Mia sucks in a huge amount of air as she pushes her body off the tall grass. Her mind is suddenly clear and she looks around, her eyes landing on the little country house where an older man is standing. Damon can hear a human heartbeat behind him and by the shock on the pastor's face it is someone neither of them were expecting.

Mia lets out a squeak of fright as someone shots off a shotgun that blasts into Damon. The pastor disappears inside the house for a second, and orders his armed men to approach person he saw fall from the sky. "Don't shot, I want you to bring whoever it is in here." He orders and watches his men leave.

Meanwhile, Matt clutches his neck as he slowly looks behind him to see Mia looking just as frightened as he is. The guards come out from around the back and head towards Damon to ensure he's dead. Mia watches as Damon easily eliminates the guards and stalks over to Matt. She takes this as her cue to turn around and try to get out.

"You," Damon shouts just loud enough for Mia to hear. "I wouldn't try to go anywhere." He warns her as he turns his attention back to Matt.

Not wanting to test Damon's patience, Mia's body locks in place as she watches Damon lift his foot and press it into Matt's throat but is tackled by the newly changed Elena. Matt hurriedly moves away from the two vampires and stumbles into the barn to be confronted by Stefan.

Mia figures Damon is more than distracted now that Elena is practically on top of him and moves to take a step. But a strong hand grabs her shoulder. "What are you doing here?" Damon demands as he forces Mia to turn around.

She bites back a heavy sigh. "I was happily on a bus to get away from this crazy town but apparently something doesn't want me to leave because the next thing I know I'm falling and smash into the ground." She says hotly. She can't see much in the darkness and is thankful for that because even she can't deny that Damon is well beyond attractive and if she can see his face she doubts she will have enough courage to talk like this.

Damon takes in her clenched jaw, and spiteful glare. "Come on," He says as he roughly grabs her arm and forces her to follow him.

"Who is this?" Elena asks with curiosity as she notices that she is wearing Bonnie's sweatpants and shirt.

Damon releases the grumbling girl, "A little pesk that keeps appearing."

Mia frowns, "Bite me, oh wait you already did asshole." She shots back, "I'm Mia, I just kind of dropped in...again." She says as she extends her hand to Elena who can't help but crack a smile as she glances between Mia and Damon.

"I'm Elena, it's a pleasure to meet you." Elena says as the two shake hands. "How interesting," She says as she takes a step closer to Mia.

Damon touches Elena's shoulder, "Whoa there, I wouldn't attack this human, her blood sucks." He says sending a smirk at Mia.

"That's what's weird," Elena breathes as she bends forward breathes in, "I don't want to drink from her. It's almost like she has no scent."

Damon's face hardens as he follows Elena and breathes in the air around Mia. His eyes darken, Elena is right, this human has no scent and on top of that he has no desire to drink from her. "Mia," Stefan calls out surprised to see her here. Mia backs away from the two vampires who seem to be a little too interested in her and heads over to Stefan.

She sits awkwardly in Damon's car between Elena and Matt in the backseat. "So you tried leaving and then a headache came on and you find yourself in the field behind Damon and Matt." Stefan says slowly. Mia twiddles with her fingers that are on her lap.

"Yeah, that's about it. I'm not stupid, this town if filled with supernatural things and I for one do not want to be dead." She mumbles,

"Finally a human that understands self preservation." Damon says his eyes flickering into the rear view mirror, his eyes looking at Elena for a second.

The car ride remains silent. Mia can tell there is nothing but tension in the air, tension between Damon and Elena, tension between Matt and well every vampire in the car, and tension coming off of Mia because of all the tension she feels.

"Shit," She whispers, the three vampires perk up for a second, "I mean really, you could practically drink the amount of awkward tension in this car." She complains earning a grin from Matt.

"Why don't you tell us something about this TV show you seem to think you're in princess?" Damon asks sarcastically.

Mia licks her lips in annoyance, "Okay how about we do a little recap. I know that Elena and Matt used to date, I know that Stefan is the a typical wallowing vampire who loathes what he is." She says earning a slight smirk from Damon when she describes Stefan. "I know that you," She says sending a death glare to Damon, "Have a hell of a lot more issues then all of us combined. I also happen to know that Klaus has a thing for Caroline who by the way is in as much of a relationship mess as Elena over here."

Everyone in the car is silent too shocked to say anything. "Now do you want to know why I didn't watch this show? For one I cannot stand love triangles, don't you find them really cliche? And let's not even bring up Katherine, the writers just had to make Elena here a doppelganger to your past lover. There is just so much I hated about the show that there is a reason why I didn't watch it."

The car is silent, the tension gone but now all that remains are questions. "Wait, you think that you are in a TV show?" Matt asks completely confused.

Mia sighs not wanting to explain how she got here, "Can I ask you something?" She turns to Elena who is still processing everything Mia said. "I'm just curious but don't you think you look a little older than what eighteen? I mean I'm nineteen, and I know that Nina Dobrev, who is the actress that plays you on the show is about twenty two. So was it ever strange that everyone, Caroline, Bonnie, even Matt here are all supposed to be in high school when really you all look like you're in your early to mid twenties?"

Elena opens her mouth to say something but shuts it quickly. "I'm not sure what to say."

Mia laughs, "Don't worry about it, just another thing that bothered me about the show."

"I'm really confused over here." Matt says as he examines Mia.

"Trust me I still don't get this either." She says with a sad smile happy that she has gotten some things off her chest.

It is decided that Mia is going to stay with Elena until they can figure out what to do with her. "I'm sorry if whatever I said in the car was rude, I was just really angry." Mia says beginning to feel ashamed.

Elena smiles weakly as she opens the front door. "Actually it was enlightening, I think I would hate watching this show too."

Mia laughs for the first time since arriving here. Once settled in one of the extra rooms, she flops onto the bed. Elena promised to take her shopping tomorrow to get some essential items but in the meantime, she is exhausted.

That night she sleeps a deep slumber.

She is back in her house, in her old room before she moved to college. The world is distorted and bent in weird ways due to the dream realm she finds herself in. A stroke of panic breaks through her and she knows something is inside the house with her. As she begins to run, the world crumbles and bounces to a different scene.

The person chasing her seems to disappear and she is transported into an empty town. The world a mixture of bland grays with an ominous sky. She can feel the cold atmosphere, and even smell the fresh fall wind. This is too vivid to be a dream.

She walks down the long street, her bare feet numb from the cold. Fear takes control of her, but a worse kind of fear than in her usual dreams because in those dreams she aware she is dreaming. Right now, in this moment everything is too real.

Through the thin mist, she spots a figure, his back facing her. For a second she wants to call out but then she stops afraid that it isn't a friend.

He abruptly turns around and his pale blue eyes meet her gaze. Mia feels like dying in this moment. "Why are you in my dreams?" She groans out.

Damon's lip twitches with amusement, "Well aren't you just full of surprises." He says as the two stand before each other, both unsure as to the situation they are in.

* * *

**So that's chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. Honestly, I just wrote this on a whim and didn't really expect much. **

**As you could probably tell through the first chapter, I'm personally not a big follower of Vampire Diaries, although I don't dislike it as much as my main character does, I don't watch it religiously so there may be inconsistency. If you happen to follow me you may notice that this is similar to the fanfic I wrote for Supernatural and it is. For some reason I decided to try a similar fanfic for Vampire Diaries.**

**Let me know your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter takes place during season 4 episode 2. This is a pretty short chapter, so expect the majority of my chapters to be around 5,000 words long.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

At a standstill neither one of them wants to move. "Why are you here Damon?" Mia finally asks heavily not sure if she is relieved to know he's in her dreams or if she should be freaking out.

Damon's eyes take in Mia's appearance. Everything points to her being human but she can't be: she doesn't have a scent when even werewolves has specific scents, Stefan tried giving her some of his blood after he had drunken from her neck but her body rejected it instantly, and now...he's sleeping. Vampire's can't sleep yet he knows he drifted into a light slumber and now he is in a dream stuck with her. His mind lingers on the memory of her blood. Before it caused him to vomit blood for twenty minutes, he can recall how indescribably delicious her blood had been.

"Why am I here?" He repeats slowly as he rocks on his heels. "I should be asking you what you did to put me to sleep."

Mia rubs her forehead in annoyance, he's been here for a minute and she just wants to wipe that smirk off his face. "I was happily in my own dreams and now I'm here."

Damon clicks his tongue as he takes a step forward. "You see I'm not buying this innocent human game anymore." She can see the evil glint in his eyes, this is her dream right? She should be fine here, he can't bite her...

His smirk becomes more prominent as he can see her face become pale as he takes another step closer enjoying the way she seems to flinch. "I'm not feigning any innocence here, I am human." She says as she takes a step back not liking the way Damon has begun to stalk her. "Damon..." She whispers cautiously but he lunges and she swivels on her heel and sprints.

She runs down the street and takes a sharp left. Her heart rate speeding as she winds through the streets not wanting to look to see if Damon is following her or not. She flings herself around a corner to catch her breath as she strains her ears. Either he doesn't have his vampire speed or he is enjoying this cat and mouse game a little too much, either way, he hasn't caught up with her yet.

"Waiting for me?" He asks scaring the shit out of her.

"Fuck!" She breathes out as she tries to calm her heart. "Come on how is this fair? You get your vampire speed in my dream?" She whines as she rests her head against the building's bricks. "Can you please just leave? It's hard enough accepting the fact that I am living in a show but now even in my sleep I get to see your face?"

Damon chuckles, "You are a sparky one aren't you. But how do you know this isn't reality?" He questions as he wiggles his eyebrows at her.

She frowns, "Not possible, I was just dreaming before." She mutters, but she doesn't even believe her own words because if this is a dream she shouldn't be this exhausted from running, or be feeling the sweat beginning to form on her skin. "Prove it then, if this isn't a dream then how did you and I get here?"

Damon takes a step forward and blurs for a second before reappearing before Mia. "I make you uncomfortable." He points out.

Mia stares down at her blue painted toenails before mustering up the courage to look the handsome vampire in his eyes. "Yeah you do, I didn't really like being bit the first time." She says her voice harsh and unwavering.

Damon touches her hair and leans his face closer, "Are you sure you didn't enjoy it?" He breathes out, his breath fanning against her face. Her eyes narrow as she lifts her fist to punch him in the face but he easily catches her small fist in his.

"God you are such a narcissistic bastard." She spits out as she struggles to squeeze her hand out of his.

"How about we try it again?" He whispers seductively, "I'll make sure you enjoy it this time." He brings his face to her exposed neck, his cool breath causing shivers down her spine.

"Do you really think that you'll be able to drink from me in a dream?" She asks and can practically feel his confident smile.

"I guess we'll find out won't we." And his fangs sink into her flesh.

She jolts awake, her eyes bulging out of her skull. She touches her neck relieved that there aren't any fresh wounds. It really was all a dream. She collapses back on the plush bed, relieved. She throws off the covers and heads downstairs to find a note on the kitchen counter. _Mia- Stefan took me out to practice hunting, feel free to eat anything we have in the house.- Elena P.S- I left my car keys if you need to get something._

Mia looks over the note a second time before rummaging through the cabinets and settles on a bowl of cereal. Her eyes span over the granite countertops, the expansive windows, and the wood floors, the house reminds her of one of those model houses you see on television.

She gulps down the last of the milk in the bowl and heads up stairs to brush her teeth and fix her crazy mess of bed hair.

* * *

Damon opens his eyes and blinks...and blinks.

It was a dream. He sits up and looks around to find himself on his bed. While Elena and his goody too shoes brother are out playing Twilight, he is going to stop in on a little dream walker. He runs into the house at vampire speed and waits in her room. He can hear her brushing her hair, her steady heartbeat, and can even smell the fresh mint of toothpaste.

She exits the bathroom, her hair brushed and up in a pony tail, when she spots Damon admiring some books. She curses as her heart skips a beat. "Can you please ring or something before you pop in."

"How many times have I heard that one?" He asks as he turns around,

"So why did you come?" Mia asks even though she knows why he is here.

"Let's just say I love mysteries and you," He pauses as he purposefully drags his eyes up and down her body, "You are just one big mystery locked inside that little body."

Mia clenches her fists as she exits the room, "Can we just pretend it never happened? I'm sure your plate is more than filled with Elena being a new vampire." Damon follows closely behind the human his eyes boring into the back of her head. "And stop staring holes into the back of my head. When I find out why we happened to share a dream and why my blood is poison I will gladly tell you." She says as she hops off the last step and turns to face the annoying vampire. "Now please if there is nothing else..."

Damon smirks, "I'll be seeing you," He says before exiting the Gilbert house.

Mia groans as she looks up at the ceiling, she must have done something wrong in her past life or someone really likes messing with her up there because this day is already beginning to suck ass.

She finds Elena's car keys and decides to head into the town to find a job. She needs to begin planning long term and right now she has no money, no drivers license, she isn't sure her social security number is the same in this reality.

Her day is wasted on filling out applications to every shop, grocery store, and restaurant. She does learn about the twelve council members and a pastor being blown up in his house, all the details are of course nonexistent and even she can tell it's a cover up story. She is back before sundown, "Elena is that you?" Jeremy's voice rings out as he turns around the corner to find Mia. "Hey you must be Mia, Elena told me that you would be staying here." He says with a cute smile. "She tried explaining your situation but it sounded too crazy." He admits sheepishly.

Mia nods, "Jeremy, Elena's younger brother...you and Bonnie were a thing, and yeah my situation right now probably takes the crown for crazy." She says,

"Really? In this town, I bet I've heard worse." Jeremy jokes and she grins as the two walk into the kitchen so Mia can explain her unique situation.

Jeremy lets out a low whistle as she finishes up her story, leaving out the part about sharing a dream with Damon of course. "So in your world everything that is happening here in Mystic Falls is a TV show..."

Mia nods as she takes a sip of water, "Pretty much but I mean the episodes are about an hour long and given that there are twenty two episodes per season they don't cover everything."

Jeremy nods his head slowly as he stares at her, "But you are human."

She laughs, "Yeah, I'm human although if you ask Damon I'm sure he thinks I'm something else." A silence falls between them, "So how are you, I've only seen a few episodes but Kaitlin talks and I remember her saying that you have your love problems too."

Jeremy lifts his eyebrows surprised by the subject, "Sorry," She says with a weak smile, "I just don't really know what to talk about, it's weird that I know some stuff about you and your family. I should just stop talking now."

He chuckles softly, "It's weird you know being able to talk to someone normally." He says simply and she smiles,

"Yeah, it is."

Mia lies in her new bed staring at the dark ceiling. She wants to sleep, but something is nagging at her almost as if she knows something is going to happen and it is on the tip of her tongue. Mentally exhausted she drifts off into sleep.

She is awakened by the warm sunlight shinning on her face. "Awesome," She groans as she sits up and rubs her crusty eyes. Relief floods through her, she had a perfect night of sleep, no dreams and definitely no Damon.

"Hey," Elena says as she knocks on Mia's open door. "Today is the funeral for some of the council members and the pastor." the vampire says as she takes a seat on the edge of Mia's bed.

"You don't look so good," Mia says as she takes in Elena's pallor skin. "Have you been drinking?"

Elena puts on a fake smile, "Yeah, it's just adjusting to all of this."

Mia raises her eyebrows and a knowing look appears on her face, "Okay if you don't want to tell me anything all the more power to you but you should work on your lying ability, I can spot a fake smile a mile away." She says jokingly, "So am I allowed to come to the funeral?"

Elena stands up and fixes her salmon colored dress, "Of course, I can introduce you to more people." She says and takes in Mia's shorts and T-shirt. "We have to find you something to wear first."

Mia snorts, "I don't think I'm going to be able to fit into any of your dresses," She says as she eyes Elena's very slim body.

Elena rolls her eyes, "Come on," She says as she grabs Mia's hand and the two girls head into her room. "See it looks perfect on you." Elena says with an approving look. The dress is a simple jersey black dress with pockets and thick white band around the waist.

Mia sighs, "Only because this is two sizes too big for you, thank you for letting me borrow the dress."

"No problem, you can keep it, like you said it was just sitting in my closet." Elena says as she glances at her clock.

"Give me five minutes and I'll be ready," Mia promises as she runs back to her bathroom to brush her teeth and fix her hair.

At the funeral, Elena places the pamphlets on the pews as Mia stays on the back wall not sure what to do with herself. She watches as Elena speaks with a dark haired girl before running off. "Funerals not your thing?" Someone says to her. She looks over with a weak smile,

"I guess you could say that." She replies eyeing the casually dressed man,

"I'm Conner," He says as he flashes his white teeth and extends his gloved hand. Mia nods as she slips her hand into his,

"Mia," She replies watching his expression, his fake smile doesn't waver but she feel something off about him.

"It was nice meeting you Mia, do you happen to know where the restrooms are?" Conner asks politely,

"I'm sorry I don't." She says and watches as the man takes his leave.

Mia watches as more people begin to congregate into the church and she spots Jeremy speaking with Matt. "Hey," She says as she approaches the human boys.

"Hey Mia," Jeremy says, "This is Matt," He says,

"We already met," Matt says as he offers Mia a friendly smile.

The three of them take a seat Mia on Jeremy's far left, "You didn't have to come to this." Jeremy says softly.

"You have a lovely house but I'm already becoming sick of being inside all day." Mia whispers back grinning but her smile falters.

Jeremy looks over to the humorous girl and notices her perplexed look. "What's wrong?"

Mia closes her eyes for a moment, Conner...something about that man's face and his name. She can hear Kaitlin's voice ringing in her ears, _I feel so bad for April, I mean she comes back to town and gets stabbed at her dad's funeral...she befriends Rebecha..._and Kaitlin's voice begins to fade. "April." Mia hisses, "She's hurt."

Jeremy turns closer to Mia, "What do you mean?"

"The hunter, he stabbed her to draw out the vampires." Mia hisses.

"What did she just say?" Caroline asks her voice low for human's to hear but for the vampire's in the room they can hear every word.

"Who is that?" Tyler asks as he too hears Mia's words. Caroline mutters something about a human that Bonnie is taking care of.

"April honey are you still here?" Mayor Lockwood asks and the audience begins to look around.

"I know you guys can hear me," Mia says, "Don't turn around, Conner is up on the second level ready to shoot anyone who makes a move for the blood." Her words ring crystal clear in all five of the vampire ears.

Mia watches as Elena stands up and heads towards the podium to speak some memories about Pastor Young. "How'd you know that?" Jeremy asks,

Mia keeps her eyes trained forward, "I remember my friend telling me about April's character and how she winds up being hurt all the time. Elena doesn't look good." She can tell the young vampire is becoming even more pale, and her fists clench the edges of the podium.

"It would have been great if she could have told us about April before the hunter decided to lure us out." Damon says as his eyes move away from Elena and to Mia who has now fallen silent.

She feels guilty as she watches Elena's willpower crumbling but Stefan hurries up to his girlfriend and helps her off the stage. She isn't sure what is happening with Elena now but she follows suit to stand for a hymn that is interrupted by Tyler.

One moment he is talking about how Pastor Young helped him understand what it meant to be a community when Tyler is shot. Chaos breaks out as everyone ducks and eventually just sprints for the doors. She is swept into the flood of people and is outside of the church.

She walks around the church and finds Damon lying on the ground. "So he got away." She says as she walks over to the vampire and offers her hand.

Damon leaps to his feet in a fluid motion, "Just the person I wanted to see." He says and that all too familiar glint in his eyes are back.

Mia finds herself being dragged out of Damon's car and towards the Salvatore's house. "I can walk you know." She says as she struggles against his cold grasp. He ignores her comment as he tosses her into the house and slams the door shut.

He heads up the stairs, "I thought you said you could walk on your own." He says over his shoulder as he disappears at the top of the staircase.

She sighs as she hurries up the stairs and enters Damon's bedroom. "Is there another reason for me being here other than to watch you strip?" She asks darkly as she watches Damon unbutton his ruined shirt.

"I thought you would enjoy this." He replies as she removes the soiled shirt, "Is there anything else you would like to enlighten me about?" He asks as he moves into his bathroom to clean the blood off of his skin.

She shifts her weight and crosses her arms over her chest. "Is that really the only reason why you dragged me to your car and back to your place? Why can't you be a civil person and just ask me?"

He reappears, his chest no longer stained with the blood. She tries her best to not admire his body because she knows if he saw her staring he will torment her forever. "You seemed to remember that Conner was a hunter and that April was stabbed, is there anything else that little brain of yours can suddenly recall?"

Mia bites back her tongue from replying with a snarky comment and she heads out of the bedroom. "You know I'm beginning to think you're enjoying my company a little too much." She says as she begins hoping down the stairs before an arm wraps around her waist and the world blurs for no more than two seconds and she is thrown into his bedroom again.

"And what if I do?" He asks his eyes darkening as they stare down the little bunny before him.

"Can you stop looking at me like that." She states becoming uncomfortable under his scrutiny. "All I remember are fragments of Kaitlin's rants. I'm sure you tune people out when they talk about something you aren't interested in. Is Klaus back? He should be returning soon if I'm in the beginning of a new season."

Damon moves to his dresser and pulls out a black t-shirt. "Is that all?"

Mia sighs as she runs a hand through her long locks as she tries to cling to anything Kaitlin might have said. "She said something about Jeremy having a larger role this season, something tattoos and Bonnie being stupid."

Damon tosses Mia a box. "What's this?" She asks as she opens the silver box to find a new phone.

"Don't get any weird thoughts, Elena said you didn't have a phone and that I should do something to express my deepest regrets for biting you." A dry laugh escapes her lips she really wants to throw the phone at his face but she desperately needs a phone.

"I'll tell Elena thanks." She says as she closes the lid. "Am I allowed to go home now?" She asks sarcastically,

Damon inclines his head and opens his arm, gesturing to the door. "If you remember anything, call me." He says and she waves an acknowledging hand as she makes her way downstairs to find Stefan and Elena in the living room.

"I can take you back home," Elena says as she heads to the door with Mia, "I'll see you later tonight." She says to Stefan who waves goodbye.

"So Damon gave you the phone," Elena says as she drives down the dark road.

"Yeah, he did. How do you deal with him?" She asks, "He is so annoying!"

Elena laughs as she looks over to the older girl who is clearly distressed over Damon. "He can be difficult at times."

Mia shoots Elena a _'are you serious look'_ causing Elena to laugh even harder. "Okay he is always difficult but trust me after what Stefan described to me what your blood did to him, I don't think he is going to ever bite you again."

Mia nods with approval, "Good, speaking of blood how are you? I noticed you changed dresses."

Elena nods, "I just had a little accident."Mia remains silent accepting Elena's half assed answer. "How about I take you shopping? It's only nine, the mall is still open, and I did promise to take you today."

Mia grins, "That sounds perfect."

The two girls spend the next two hours shopping until Elena needs to head to meet with her friends to honor the dead. Mia waves goodbye to Elena who drops her off at the house. She throws the bags of clothes and undergarments on the bed before heading over to the bathroom to take a quick shower before turning on her new cell phone.

She can't help but smile as she notices the first contact is listed as _Devilishly Handsome _she changes his name to _Asshole. _He is kind enough to put in Elena, Stefan, Caroline, and even Bonnie's number in her new phone.

She organizes the newly bought clothes in the closet and crawls into bed. Perhaps she has been too judgmental about Mystic Falls, it hasn't been that bad. She rolls onto her side as she looks at the moonlight streaming through drapes over the window. Then again, this is the beginning of a new season and things will only get worse from this point on.

* * *

**There you go, chapter two! There isn't much going on and I realized that the show bounces around a lot so it's hard for me to figure out what scenes I want my character in. I hope you liked it, if you did or didn't let me know in a review!**

**Reviews are the only way of me knowing if you enjoy my story or not.**

**-Emily**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter takes place during episode three of season four. **

**Disclaimer- I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I intended to write a longer one but once I watched the episode I realized that there wasn't much I wanted to manipulate in this episode especially since I want Mia's involvement to make some sense.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

She opens her eyes and looks over at the alarm clock, _10:53 _she overslept. She isn't sure what she should do with herself. Elena has decided to start school again and she always seems to forget that Caroline, Stefan, Bonnie, pretty much everyone are still in high school. She lies motionless for a few minutes staring at the bland white ceiling before she decides she can't do nothing all day.

After going through her bathroom routine and pulling on a pair of her new jeans and white T-shirt, she heads downstairs for some breakfast. _Hey Bonnie, it's Mia, if you have time could we talk? _She sends the text to Bonnie as she places a spoon full of cereal in her mouth.

_Hey Mia! I can come to Elena's now. _Bonnie's reply is fast and Mia deduces she must have skipped school today.

As she is watching an episode of CSI, the doorbell rings and Mia leaps off the couch to open the door. "Hey Bonnie," She says as she welcomes her into the house.

Bonnie is somewhat surprised. "You look a lot better." She says admiring Mia's natural beauty.

"Thanks, you don't look so good." Mia says noticing the light bags under Bonnie's eyes and the exhausted body language but Bonnie dressed fabulous in a pair of dark washed skinny jeans, a dark blue button up chiffon shirt and a black blazer made Mia feel underdressed. "Did I call you at a bad time?"

Bonnie shakes her head, "No actually I wanted to speak with you." The two girls head into the living room and take seats on the couch. "You know that I'm a witch and my grams was one too."

Mia nods, "Yes,"

Bonnie lowers her gaze to her hands as guilt consumes her, "When I was trying to find a way to save Elena from becoming a full vampire, I met my Grams on the other side. She asked me if the help she called for arrived. She said before she died that she had cast an incredibly old and powerful spell that searched for someone to help us."

"So..what are you saying?" Mia asks somewhat understanding the implications Bonnie is making.

"My Grams cast that spell before the whole tomb problem a few years ago. I think that the spell may have taken so long to work because it had to cross over into your world." Bonnie says uncertainly knowing that what she is saying sounds a little ridiculous.

A laugh escapes Mia's lips, "Sorry," She says as she quickly recovers, "It's not that it doesn't make sense because it does but I feel like the spell took the wrong person. I can't do anything, maybe it was meant for Kaitlin because she knows this show inside and out."

Bonnie bobs her head in agreement, "I think that is why you are here and if I can find the spell that brought you here I can hopefully send you back."

Mia's lips peel back to a bright smile, "That would be great Bonnie! But I know that magic has its limits especially those who use it have their limits. I don't want you to do anything until you're ready." Bonnie and Mia enjoy a light conversation and Mia reveals the incident with her trying to get out of Mystic Falls and Damon being in her dream.

"Odd," Is all Bonnie can really say, "But you haven't had a dream together since that one night."

"Yeah, it was really weird. But then again I guess weird happens every day here." Mia says slowly.

"Do you want to try something?" Bonnie asks suddenly something stirring behind her eyes. Mia puckers her lips suspiciously,

"Sure," She says, "What is it?"

Bonnie stands up, "I just want to try out a theory, come on." She says excitedly as she ushers Mia out of the house. The sunshine warms her skin through the car window as Bonnie drives her car out of the town.

Mia watches the sign that say _Entering Mystic Falls _pass them by and she takes a deep breath. "If you don't want to do this I can turn around." Bonnie says as she notices Mia's body tense with anticipation.

"No, I want to see what happens too." She manages out just before the pain blasts through her head. She is never going to get used to this awful pain as her skin seems to peel away layer by layer.

Bonnie slams on the breaks as she watches Mia's back arch, her mouth open in a silent horrific scream. "Mia!" Bonnie shouts as she reaches out to touch her arm but a strong shock passes through her fingertips. Clutching her hand, Bonnie watches in terror as Mia's eyes burst open for a split second and she vanishes.

* * *

After having a not so great conversation with the attractive doctor, Damon heads to his car pleased that the hunter is at least dead. He puts his car in reverse and is about to pull out when something falls, hard, onto the hood of his car surprising the vampire. He watches the body slide and flop onto the ground.

"What the..." He says as he puts his car in park as he steps out of the car and peers over the hood, "You know it would be nice if you had a bell or something, I'm not used to people falling from the sky." He says smirking as he watches Mia groan as she gets off the pavement. Why had he been surprised by something falling on his car? He only knows one person who seems to enjoy falling from the sky.

"Shut up Damon," She groans as she brushes pieces of rock off her face. "Damn," She curses as she clutches her stomach. Lovely, just what she needs more bruises. "That hurt like a bitch." Damon watches as she mumbles incoherent words and pulls out the cell phone. "Hey Bonnie, yeah I just landed," She says dryly, "And you will never guess who's car I just fell on."

Damon raises his eyebrows, "So you and the local witch were doing something together." He says as he leans against his car amused by the way her eye seems to twitch in annoyance.

"Every time you open your mouth I just want to punch you." She says glaring at him.

"And every time I see your gorgeous face my heart just can't contain itself." He fires back not fully realizing that he has begun to enjoy these little encounters with Mia.

"Weren't you going somewhere?" She snaps back.

"Actually yes I think I was just about to take a little human and a witch out to lunch, tell Bonnie to meet us at the Grill." Damon orders,

For a moment Mia is about to tell Damon to shove it up his ass but then rethinks that option. If he is like a wolf, he likes watching her squirm and every time she defies him it only makes him irritate her more. With her new realization she walks around the front of the car and slides into the passenger seat.

Damon masks his surprise at Mia's abrupt compliance and takes his seat and drives towards the Grill. "Hey Bonnie can we meet at the Grill, Mr. Charming over here wants to see us."

Mia can hear Bonnie heave a labored sigh causing a smile to appear on her face. "Trust me, I know how you feel."

"Okay I'll head over now." Bonnie says as she moves into the right lane.

"Was there a reason why you were at the hospital?" Mia asks casually.

"Oh are we going to have a civil conversation together? Taking care of Conner, by the way you were right, Klaus just arrived back in town." Damon says in a matter of fact way.

Mia rolls her eyes as she admires the trees passing by and the various people walking along the streets. "Are you sure the hunter died?" Mia asks.

Damon glances over at her speculation in his eyes, "Do you have something you'd like to share with the class?"

"I just don't think that Conner died, he has a larger part in this story." Mia says innocently in actuality she can vaguely recall Kaitlin saying something about the hunter and Elena killing him but at the same time she isn't one hundred percent sure if that's what Kaitlin had said.

"You don't think," Damon mocks,

"Jesus okay you know what forget I said anything, he's dead, good job." She says unable to contain her frustration. "God I seriously can't have a decent conversation with you." She climbs out of his car as they head into the Grill.

The Grill isn't crowded but Mia doesn't think she's ever seen it completely packed before. The lights are dim and the smell of grease and fries causes Mia's stomach to tighten with hunger. She slides into the booth across from Damon who's eyes transfix on her face.

"What did I say about staring." Mia says as she fiddles with the fork.

"I like making you uncomfortable," He says as the waitress approaches them.

"Hi there my name is Penny, do you need any drinks to start with?" She asks her eyes admiring Damon and ignoring Mia for the most part.

"Water for me," Mia says as she looks through the menu while Damon orders some Bourbon.

"Hey Mia," Bonnie says as she takes a seat beside her. "Damon," She acknowledges him with a curt nod.

"Good to see you too Bonnie," He says, "So while we are all here why don't you enlighten me about why she keeps falling from the sky."

Bonnie sighs, "I thought it was weird that the first time Mia left Mystic Falls she landed outside of Pastor Young's house close to you Damon. So I wanted to try something and I drove Mia out of Mystic Falls and she just happened to land on your car."

Mia gulps not liking the obvious connection Bonnie has made, "You think I have a weird connection with him." She says pointing an accusing finger at the vampire. "Why him?"

Damon remains silent as Bonnie continues to speak, "I think it may have to do with him biting you." A pause falls between them as Penny the waitress returns with the drinks,

"Would you like to order now?" She asks speaking to only Damon again.

"I'll order the Cesar salad, and some sweet tea," Bonnie says handing Penny her menu,

"I'll have the burger and fries please," Mia says passing her menu forward.

"Nothing for me," Damon says flashing a smile to the waitress who giggles and turns to deliver the orders.

"So because he bit me I can't leave this town?" Mia says in disbelief.

Bonnie shakes her head, "I think it may be a little more difficult than that but for now all I can conclude is if my Grams was the one that brought you here she also did something to make sure you stay here. I've been thinking about the other problem, the one with your blood and scent."

Mia sips on her water as her eyes remain on Bonnie waiting as patiently as possible for answers. "This is of course just a theory but I think because you come from a place where there aren't vampires your entire body is just different from ours."

"Wow, Bonnie, that makes so much sense." Mia whispers in astonishment, "You're really smart." Damon makes a noise between a chuckle and a snort.

"Do you know how ridiculous your ideas sound? I still haven't bought the fact that she's from a different dimension what are we going to believe in now that aliens really abduct us?" He replies as he takes a long from his crystal glass of alcohol.

Mia sends him a frigid glare, "I don't really care what you think but it seems that if you hadn't bit me I could be on my way back to California by now."

Damon cracks a half smile, "If you ladies excuse me I have a prior engagement."

Bonnie takes Damon's vacant seat just as Penny brings back the food. She doesn't bother hiding her disappointment as she notices that the cute man has gone. "Here's your food." She says and places the burger in front of Mia who thanks the waitress.

"Damon is stupid," Mia begins, "Your theory is the only somewhat reasonable one we have. If my blood is a poison and I don't have a scent that means I'm pretty much protected from vampires, I mean I can live in Elena's house because she doesn't have the urge to bite into my neck, and if some vampire decided to attack me and drinks my blood then he'll just get sick."

Bonnie stabs at her salad, "Yeah but I feel like you may be stronger than you think. When you disappeared I felt it." She whispers as she looks into Mia's eyes. "I felt my Grams magic." Bonnie still clasp onto the memory of feeling her Grams soothing energy, it sunk into the leather of the passenger seat and lingered on her skin but for only a few seconds.

Mia slowly chews her burger before speaking. "What do you think? That your Grams gave me some of her magic?"

Bonnie shakes her head, "No I would have been able to feel if you had her magic inside of you. I really don't know what I'm thinking." She says taking back what she said before. "Let's talk about something else."

Mia nods in agreement as she dunks a fry in ketchup. "What grade are you all in?"

"Seniors, we'll be going to college soon." Bonnie says a happy smile on her face.

"I'm in college, or was..." She says and the two dwell on normal subjects bouncing from school to recent movies and even their favorite places, anything to keep the topic from reverting back to the supernatural.

After Bonnie pays for the food which Mia instantly fights Bonnie about but promises that once she gets a job she will pay Bonnie back, Bonnie drops Mia back off at the Gilbert's house.

"I'll see you later," Mia says to Bonnie as she heads in.

She changes out of her jeans into a pair of yoga pants and notices the bruises on her skin. Falling onto the Salvatore's porch, onto dirt and grass, and now Damon's car has begun to leave bruises all over her front side. She looks down at her arm, the makeup she placed earlier that morning has smudged off and the bruises Damon left on her arms are still present.

She decides to surf the internet using her new phone. For an hour she is glued to her phone, Googling the possibility of alternate realities.

She is somewhat surprised with the plethora of information that is thrown at her. Her brain begins to tire after seeing the physics and theories that seem to be consuming every article she can find. In the end she is back to the same conclusion, it could be possible.

Groaning in aggravation she pulls her arms through her gray hoodie and heads downstairs to brew herself some coffee and spots Elena and Matt coming in. "Hey," Elena says,

Mia smiles, "How was your day?" She can see the distress on Elena's face, "That great huh?" She says with a reassuring smile before pouring the bitter liquid into a mug.

"How was your day?" Elena asks and cracks a smile as Mia sends her a similar expression saying 'i_t was the worse day ever' _

"I can tell you about it later." Mia says as she sends a small smile to Matt before picking up her mug and heading out to the back porch.

She lets out a deep breath as she settles down on a wooden chair and props her feet against the oak coffee table. Her eyes stare off at the huge amount of grass that seems to extend forever into the darkness.

As she watches the steam rise from her mug, her mind returns to Bonnie's ideas. It makes sense that if she is from a world where vampires don't exist that her body is just different but why is there a connection to Damon? If another vampire bites her, will she be tied to him or her? What about the other supernatural things here: the hybrids and even Bonnie, if her Grams is the one that dragged her here then Witches can still hurt her.

She closes her eyes as she rests her head against the large chair and rocks back and forth. She opens her eyes and takes a sip of the coffee, enjoying the bitter hot liquid as it warms her throat. "So you like your coffee black." A voice Mia has come to dislike murmurs from the open back door.

"What's up Damon?" Mia sighs out as she can hear the door shut and the sound of his shoes making the wood creak as he takes a seat in the open chair beside her.

"Elena just tried to suck Matt dry." Damon says leisurely as his eyes also span over the darkness.

"Let me guess you came in and stopped Elena and she feels guilty for what she has done and ran upstairs."

"That sounds about right." He says as he tilts his head to Mia who is taking another sip of her coffee. "You look good with your hair in a braid," He compliments admiring the way Mia's hair is draped over her shoulder in a messy braid, a lock of wavy hair framing the other side of her face.

She chokes on her coffee and begins to cough furiously for a few seconds her face becoming a tinted pink. "Excuse me?" She manages out, as she looks over at Damon with utter shock, "Did you just say something nice about me."

His lips almost turn into a slight frown, "Is it that shocking that I would say something nice to you?"

Mia's face twists into scrutiny as she stares into his eyes, "Did you take your happy pills after you left the Grill? I mean it's nice to know you can say other things than sarcasm." Even though his smirk is set in place, for a split second she can see that her words cut him deeper than she intended. "Shit, sorry you were being nice and I ruined the moment." She blurts out and a faint blush touches her cheeks.

"You look really good in that leather jacket," She says returning the compliment and mentally slaps herself and an awkward silence seems to settle between them. "I can't stand awkward silence." She cries out, "If you are just going to sit there silently then I'm going to talk since I can't just ignore your presence."  
Damon forces himself to hide a smile at her childish antics as he waits patiently for her to begin the conversation.

"I don't have much to talk about," She begins as she stares down into the depths of her coffee, seeing her reflection within it's dark depths. "I guess I could talk about my history, let's see..." She says softly and cracks a smile, "It was a dark and gloomy night, a heavy storm just passed through the town of San Francisco. Living in a tight apartment with brightly colored orange walls were Alex and Trish Reed."

Damon can't stop the amused smile that touches his lips. Mia looks over to see his smile and her lips form into a large grin, "You look like a normal person when you smile." She points out and goes back to her story, "Trish Reed was a short woman and once thin but now she is nine months pregnant. Alex Reed was in panic mode as his wife's water just broke. The frenzied husband runs around grabbing the car keys, extra clothes, and anything else he thinks his wife may need."

He doesn't realize it but he is absorbed into Mia's storytelling, hanging on her every word. She describes the complications of her birth, and then her childhood. "Mia Reed was a sprout as a kid and loved to play with the neighborhood kids. Her mom didn't enjoy Mia coming home with dirt spoiling her new clothes or the fresh cuts on her knees and elbows." Mia pauses and tilts her head towards Damon.

She gazes into his eyes and can see it, he is really liking her lame story. "And I will tell you the rest of Mia Reed's young adventures another day." She finishes as she stands up.

"I hope you enjoyed my story." She says over her shoulder as she heads back into the house knowing Damon ran off using his vampire speed.

She cleans out her mug before heading upstairs and knocks on Elena's door. "Can I come in?" She asks knowing Elena is still awake, after all vampire's don't sleep.

"Yes," Elena's soft voice says and Mia opens the door. "You're a really good storyteller," Elena says as she stuffs one of her pillows under her arms.

"Oh right, vampire hearing." Mia mutters, "I came up to check on you, Damon mentioned the incident with Matt."

Looking defeated Elena pats her bed signaling for Mia to take a seat. "I don't know what to do. This whole drinking blood thing is harder than I thought."

Mia laughs softly, "Of course it's hard, you don't want to lose who you are. The thing is, you shouldn't be worried about becoming a vampire changing you mentally. Becoming a vampire changed you physically but you still have your choices and the Elena who was human still has the options to make the same decisions even if your Elena the vampire...does that make sense? You can't ever be the human Elena but you can chose to not be the dark vampire Elena."

Elena nods slowly as she absorbs Mia's advise. "It may be more difficult but you should trust the people around you. If you look back and realize that the vampire Elena is someone who is so different from who you want to be then make a different choice, a better one than the one that brought you to the person you despise. Trust me wallowing in self pity is so last year."

Elena grins, "Thank you so much Mia." Elena says and hugs the human girl.

"No problem, give me a call if you ever need help." Mia says and bids Elena goodnight.

That night, Elena is beginning to understand Mia's words. She's a vampire now and she will have to try and become a new Elena; one that still loves her friends and family and won't ever harm an innocent.

* * *

**And there you go, chapter three. **

**In this specific episode I didn't want Mia to encounter Klaus yet, and Elena was having her issues with Rebekah. So since Bonnie didn't really show up in this episode I figured I would use this opportunity to make this a filler chapter so I could somewhat explain some the mysteries around Mia. I promise the fourth chapter will have more Damon/Mia. At the same time this will be a somewhat slow progressing relationship, I want to make it somewhat realistic. **

**As I mentioned before, I know that this chapter was short but chapter four will be much longer. Also I looked back and realized my writing sucked terribly for the first two chapters. I will take my time with chapter four so the writing will be much better.**

**Please leave a review sharing your thoughts, that's the only way I know if you like it or hate it.**

**-Emily**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter takes place after episode three but before episode four of season four and it will also cover episode four as well. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Mia ties her damp hair in a braid, and clips a little flower to hold a loose strand back. She throws on her midnight blue lace dress and slides her feet into a pair of black flats before heading out of the house. She shields her eyes from the sun's rays as she peers up at the sky. The clouds are a clusters of fluffy cotton balls as they lazily stroll blocking the sun from time to time. She walks along the road kicking at a speckled gray rock.

The wind tickles her skin as it brushes past her bringing along the promise of fall. She adjusts her purse on her shoulder before clasping her hands behind her back and happily hums to herself. Today is going to be a great day. A warm smile appears on her face as she continues on her stroll.

She makes her way into the downtown area and enters a coffee shop. She deeply inhales the aroma of brewing coffee as she makes her way to the line. "Hey you were here a few days ago," The man at the cash register says, "You applied for a position,"

Mia's eyes lighten with hope, "Yes I was,"

"We started hiring part timers, I noticed on your application you didn't put a phone number to contact you."

"Oh yeah, I just got a new number, could I fill out another application?" She asks and is handed a new application. "Thank you," She says with a friendly smile as she begins filling out the paper and sipping her cup of coffee.

After turning in the application she heads out and wanders through the town. Mystic Falls is truly a beautiful little town and she begins to realize that she may have judged the show too quickly. She honestly doesn't even remember the first episode she saw but she does remember that she couldn't stand Elena believing her to be a flat character. But now after living with her and Jeremy, and meeting everyone she has come to realize that she was originally too harsh on the show.

Her lip twitches slightly, everyone but Damon has been great to her. She notices a little antique store on the corner of a street and is about to head in when someone taps her shoulder. "Excuse me miss," Mia turns around to see a man no older than thirty smiling kindly to her. "Did you drop this?" He asks as he holds out a very pretty silver braided bracelet.

"Oh no I didn't," Mia says with an apologetic smile. The man's light brown eyes peer deeply into Mia's hazel ones almost as if he is trying to ask her a question through their gaze.

"My mistake," he says and walks away.

Mia heads into the adorable store and admires the little trinkets. She picks up a coral colored scarf when she hears the giggling. She glances over and spots the lady at the register flipping a piece of her golden blond hair and seductively looking up at the man she is speaking to through her thick lashes.

Mia is able to recognize the lean back of the man, and a scowl appears on her face. "Is there something I can help you with?" The pretty blond asks Mia causing Damon to turn his head and meet her eyes and a wicked smile appears on her lips.

"Damon, it's so good to see you." She says with fake happiness as bounds up beside Damon. "You never told me you were back, he's my older brother." She says to the woman who smiles.

"You two are siblings, I should have known you two have the same hair." She points out and looks at the scarf in Mia's hands, "Will you be buying that?"

Mia grins, "Nope, my big brother over here will and those earrings." She says as she points to a pair of silver roses.

Damon forces a smile, "Anything else you'd like me to buy you little sister?" He asks,

"Well if you're offering..." Mia begins as she is about to point to a white leather purse that is hanging on the wall but Damon quickly puts his arms around Mia's shoulder.

"My baby sister, she's a little spoiled. Can you wrap those up for her?" Damon asks with a charming smile as his grip tightens on Mia's shoulder.

"That will be $45.60," Goldie locks says as Damon hands her his credit card and she hands Mia the bag.

"Thanks big brother," Mia says as she punches Damon's arm playfully, "You have a nice day," She says to Goldie Locks and sends Damon a _'I know you're about to sink your fangs into her' _before heading towards the door and disappearing out of sight.

"Your sister is cute," Goldie Locks says as she licks her lips. Damon half smiles,

"She's definitely special," He replies as he leans towards the delicious smelling woman and begins to compel her, "This isn't going to hurt. When I'm finished you're going to find a bandage and cover the wound, then when I leave you won't remember me ever coming in." He leans closer and sinks his fangs into her neck, drinking his full and leaving Goldie Locks behind.

Mia gently swings the bag from the antique shop and notices a man's wallet drop. She picks up the wallet and hurries up to him, "Excuse me you dropped your wallet." Surprise overtakes her face as she recognizes the man who had asked her if she had dropped the bracelet.

His eye widen in surprise as well, "Well this is unexpected."

She laughs as she hands him his wallet which he gratefully takes. "Ironic isn't it?"

"Do you happen to know where a good bookstore is?" He asks innocently as Mia shakes her head no and another apologetic smile takes over her expression.

"I'm sorry, I just moved here myself so I've been exploring the town." She admits as she begins having a light conversation with the older man.

Damon strolls down the street his eyes locking on his 'little sister' and his eyes narrow when he spots the man she is laughing with. "There you are," He says as he places his arm over her almost in a protective manner. Mia frowns as she can feel Damon's cold skin touching hers, "I'm her older brother," Damon says as he examines the man before him. He is tall over six foot two, with hair that would make Patrick Dempsey envious. But that isn't what Damon is concerned about it is something in his eyes. Damon is a hunter and he knows what a hunter looks like, this man he is a hunter and Mia is his pray.

"I'm Garrett, I must have dropped my wallet but your sister picked it up for me." Garrett says with a smooth smile matching Damon's smile.

"Oh is that right, well it was nice meeting you Garrett but we have to meet some friends." Damon says as he pushes Mia away from the man.

"Wait," Garrett calls out as he pulls out the bracelet from his pocket, "I never did find the owner, would you like it?" He asks Mia and can tell she is going to decline his offer. "Please I insist, I don't know what I would do with it if you didn't take it."

"Um...okay thank you." She says as she extends her hand, and Garrett drops the thin chain in her palm. "It was nice meeting you," Mia says with a short wave as Damon forces her to start walking. "What the hell was that?" She growls as she grabs his hand and throws his arm off of her.

"I can't pretend to be your brother but you can pretend to be my sister?" He questions innocently. Mia huffs in annoyance,

"You didn't have to be so rude, he was nice." She says as she slips the bracelet into her purse.

"If by nice you mean a creeper, than yeah he was nice." Damon mutters, Mia stops walking and grabs Damon's arm.

"Since when are you my body-guard?" She asks in incredulity, "I can talk to whoever I want do I stop you from hitting on every woman in this town?" She says before hurrying down the street praying that Damon doesn't follow her as she heads back towards Elena's house.

The clouds have become thicker and the pure white color has left to leave behind a dark gray shade. She exhales a deep sigh, trying to sooth her mind from Damon's previous antics. A drop of rain lands on her cheek causing her to look up. Perfect, just perfect, the clouds have become thicker and the pure white color has left to leave behind a dark gray shade.

She hurries down the long road and is able to see Elena's house just as the clouds begin to weep. She begins to run towards the house when she can hear her phone ringing. Her pace doesn't slow as she reaches in her purse and answers the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Mia it's Elena, I was going to ask if you wanted to have a girls night with Caroline, Bonnie, and I?"

"Sure, I'd love that, I'm almost to your house now." She replies before hanging up. All she can see is the sheets of rain causing the world to become a blurry mess. She can faintly hear the sound of a car coming behind her but disregards it as she begins to run down the road, Elena's house just a few meters away.

The loud honk of the car behind her startles her as she turns around. Her eyes blinded by the extremely bright headlights. Her eyes squint as she holds up her hand to shield her eyes when a hand grabs her arm.

Her body reflexively jerks and her heart begins to beat faster as her endorphin's are released. But the man covers her mouth with a cloth laced with chloroform and she blacks out almost instantly. Garrett picks up the unconscious girl and places her in the back seat of his car before driving away leaving behind her purse and shopping bag on the side of the road.

* * *

Her mind struggles back to a conscious state as she opens her eyes. She blinks as her eyes try to adjust to the darkness that suffocates her. Panic spreads through her body as she remembers being attacked on the side of the road. Her breathing quickens as she tries to move but her wrists are bound above her head with tight rope.

She struggles against her restraints trying desperately to free herself just as a door opens above her and light floods into the basement. "I am sorry about the rope," Garrett says softly as he walks down the stairs and crouches down to Mia's eye level. He reaches out towards her a knife in his heads. Her eyes become wide with fear as she struggles to move away from him. "I'm going to cut the rope." He says his voice calm.

Mia bites her lip in terror as he leans over her and true to his word he slashes at the rope and sets her wrists free. "Would you like to come upstairs?" He asks sweetly, his voice caked in sugar. He waits for her to stand up and follows closely behind her as she climbs the stairs.

She isn't sure what she expected to see maybe a room of torture equipment but not this.

Lining the old fireplace are candles, in the center of the room are two chairs and in the middle of the chairs is a copper pot. All around her are nothing but candles, the little flames flickering as the wind from outside leaks through the crack under the door and the drafty windows.

The house is small and appears to not have been lived in for decades. She

"I'm not sure if these are the scented candles you use, but I love the smell of pine." Garrett says as he takes a seat at one of the wooden chairs and gestures for her to sit in the other chair.

Mia doesn't know what to do. Should she try and make a run for the door? "Please Mia," He says her name sending cold chills down her spine as it slips past his lips. She gulps as she hesitantly steps around the cluster of candles and takes a seat.

"Why am I here?" She whispers and watches the confusion appear on Garrett's face for a split second before it is replaced by a sickening sweet smile.

"I know that I should have taken you in a more gentle manner and I'm sure you are confused but can't you tell?" He asks and notices Mia's oblivious look and he clicks his tongue, "You are young perhaps your detective abilities have not yet grown. I'm a warlock."

* * *

Elena tries calling Mia's phone again. "Something's wrong," She says,

"Maybe her phone died," Caroline says.

"No her phone is still ringing. She said she was almost to the house, it's been thirty minutes." Elena says becoming distressed as she heads out the front door and crosses the front porch. She looks up and down the road unable to see any signs of Mia.

"Maybe she ran into someone in town." Bonnie offers as she stands beside Elena.

Elena does a double take as she notices something pink lying in the grass, she runs down the street and picks up the shopping bag and Mia's purse. "Bonnie, Caroline!" Elena calls out, Caroline appears to Elena's side in an instant while Bonnie jogs over.

"That's Mia's purse," Bonnie says,

"Do you smell that?" Caroline asks as she sniffs the air,

"It's chloroform, someone kidnapped her." Elena says, "Oh god," She whispers and the three girls head back into Elena's house. "Stefan, Mia's been taken," She says, "I found her stuff lying on the side of the road and there was residue of chloroform in the air."

"I'm heading over now." Stefan says as he shoves his phone back in his pocket,

"Elena?" Damon asks in almost an expected tone.

"No Mia," Stefan replies as he heads to the front door.

Damon grabs his brother's shoulder, "What about her?"

Stefan masks his surprise at Damon's clear concern for Mia. "Elena called and she thinks Mia's been kidnapped." That is all Stefan has to say before Damon is flying out the door.

* * *

Warlock.

Mia licks her dry lips waiting to see if he will tell her anything else. "I'm sorry but why did you kidnap me?" She watches as something flashes in his eyes, anger?

"You are a witch, I heard there was a powerful witch in Mystic Falls and as I was heading in I felt it." He says as he closes his eyes and relishes in the memory for a moment. "A great condensed power on the edge of the town, at first I wasn't sure how I would meet the promising witch but I saw you."

"I think you've mistaken me for someone else, I'm not a witch." Mia says honestly but quickly regrets her words as the flames from the surrounding candles blaze with intense life.

"Lies," He hisses, "Why are you lying to me? I can see it you are masking your energy, a smart move so you stay hidden from other creatures." The flames return to the normal state as he returns to his calm mask.

What is she supposed to say? That she is from a different reality? She can't explain this especially since he seems a little emotionally unstable. "That doesn't answer my question why you brought me here. If you wanted to talk with me you could have invited me to coffee."

The warlock smiles, "I can't risk the vampire getting between us."

"Damon?" She says, "He's my brother," She lies and curses herself for not thinking before she speaks as the rage takes over his features.

"Why are you lying to me?" He roars and she squeaks in fright as the fire from the candles blasts up and all around her is streams of heat. "I'm sorry," He apologizes, "I did not mean to frighten you, it's just I don't understand why you are associating yourself with his kind."

Mia can feel her body beginning to shake in terror. Elena and them should be coming for her right? She just has to stall this crazy warlock until they find her.

* * *

"You're right it is definitely chloroform. Who do you think would take her?" Stefan asks as they gather around the kitchen counter.

"It couldn't be a vampire, I mean why would they need to use chloroform?" Caroline asks.

"Unless they knew she can't be compelled." Damon points out,

"Where did she get this?" Bonnie asks as she pulls out the silver bracelet. Damon's eyes darken,

"A man named Garrett gave it to her as a thank you for picking up his wallet. Why what is it?" Bonnie examines the bracelet carefully for a few seconds. She can feel the magic tied to it and plays with it in he fingers as she tries to push her own magic into the bracelet before bringing her focus back to the group.

"It's a normal bracelet but there's a spell casted on it, a tracking spell." She announces as she places the bracelet on the counter and all eyes stare down at the innocent item.

"So he was a warlock." Damon says. He knew something was off about that man.

"That would be my guess, which is how he knew she was walking towards Elena's house." Bonnie finishes,

"Can you track him?" Stefan asks Bonnie who shakes her head no. "Why not?"

"I can't do magic anymore, not after..." She trails off, Damon moves to Bonnie in a threatening manner his eyes piercing through her own as if willing her to do her witchy magic right now.

"You can't or you won't?" He says his voice dripping with venom.

"Damon," Elena warns, "Bonnie please can you try?"

Bonnie closes her eyes as she imagines Mia's corpse, her eyes void of life as they look into hers. She has to try and do something to save her. "I'll try my best but it will take some time. Elena can you take me to my house, I need to pick up some supplies, the faster the better." She says and Elena takes Bonnie using her vampire speed while the rest of the group waits.

* * *

"I've been searching, a long time, for a companion who matches my abilities." He says his eyes admiring Mia, "I've met many witches and I had high hopes for them but you...you're the one destined to bear my kin." Her world comes to a screeching halt. She can hear her heartbeat in her own ears as she can feel bile rising in her throat. "Now I want to see if our magic is compatible," He says as he pulls his knife from his back pocket and slices his hand, his blood dripping from his palm. "You're hand please,"

Mia's mind begins to calculate a plan and she slowly stands up and offers her trembling hand. "This will only hurt a little," He promises as he touches her skin and brings the blade to her hand.

With her adrenaline she kicks the copper bowl thing as hard as she can. It smashes into Garrett's shins and he crumbles to the ground, she reaches for the knife and kicks candles at the fallen Warlock as she bolts for the door.

She throws it open and sprints out through the thin forest. She can feel her feet slipping under the wet leaves but she manages her balance as she forces her legs to run faster. She dodges around trees and her ears pick up the sound of a car speeding down a road.

"Someone help me!" She manages to scream out just before Garrett sends her body forward and her back smashes against a tree trunk.

The wind gushes out of her as her vision becomes splotchy. "I'm _very_ disappointed in you Mia." Garrett hisses as he digs his fingers into her hair as he pulls her up. She shrieks in pain as she struggles against the much larger and stronger man. She kicks her legs as hard as she can managing to hit him in the ribs. He growls in pain and throws her to the ground and covers her body with his. "And here I thought you had so much potential." He says his face hovering over hers as he brings his hands and places them around her head.

Mia squirms under the man but is forced to stop as terrible pain fills her head. She sucks in air as her eyes stare into Garrett's eyes seeing the pure pleasure as fire licks through her veins. "Sh...sh..." He coos softly as he removes one of his hands to cover her mouth as she lets out a scream of torture. His eyes watching as he floods her senses with his magic, he watches as her veins seem to blacken. Her skin pales, her lips turn blue, and he can feel her life being extinguished.

She can't breathe, she can't see, all she can do is feel the flames inside of her body burning everything from the inside out. She desperately wants it to stop. Tears swell in her eyes, she wants it to end.

In that last second between life and death something happens. Garrett can feel it. His power is nullified and something gnaws through his fingertips. "Wonderful," He breathes as he looks down at the unconscious human. The tingling remains in his fingertips and so does her energy. It is eating away at his own power. "You may be worth keeping alive." He whispers as he throws the girl over his shoulder.

Mia jerks awake to find herself tied to the post in the basement. The darkness clings to her as she silently weeps as defeat overwhelms her senses. She pulls at the rope and notices that it is looser than last time.

A sliver of hope sends butterflies in her stomach as she twists and struggles against the bindings. Her wrists burn as the raw skin continues to scratch against the rough rope. She works furiously the thought of having another chance to escape overcomes her and the thought that Garrett might check on her scares her. With one yank she can feel the rope loosen a lot.

"Mia?" Garrett calls out his voice stopping her heart. "Can we try this again?" He asks as he steps off the final step and looks down at the teenager. He cuts the rope but the part that is keeping her connected to the post, he keeps her hands bound in front of her as he marches her back to the candle lit room.

He pushes her down into the chair and takes the knife and slices her wrist she yelps in pain as her blood rushes out. He pulls her arm forward so her blood can flow into the pot and mix with his. "That wasn't so bad." He says as he takes a seat across from her and begins to whisper ancient words she can't understand.

He tosses in some herbs and some blue liquid and the room falls silent. Garrett waits as he hears whispers from the spirit realm. "It seems your vampire friend has discovered where we are." He says as he stands up and grabs Mia's arm and drags her to his car and opens his trunk. Her eyes widen as she tries to move out of his grasp. "Sorry Mia but you were a bad girl. I can't risk you trying to run away." He says as he throws her into the trunk.

She closes her eyes in the dark trunk a smile touching her lips. If he plans on leaving Mystic Falls she should transport back.

Garrett pulls out of the woods and back onto the main road to leave Mystic Falls. His mind focused on what the spirits told him about Mia. She isn't a witch but something better and stronger. A pleased smile crosses his face with the prospect of having such a powerful wife.

A recognizable pain stirs in her mind and she can't hide her smile as the pain overcomes her quickly and she takes a deep breath as her body disappears in a single blast. Garrett slams on the breaks and he hurries out of his car and pops the trunk. He can see it, the magic that is still floating in the air of his trunk. She managed to transport her entire body.

A maliciously happy laugh escapes him. Oh yes she is the one.

Damon speeds down the street, running as fast as he can towards the cabin Bonnie had traced Garrett too; Stefan, Caroline, and Elena are behind him trying to catch up. He swerves through the trees when he spots something falling from the sky and landing on the ground just a yard away from him.

"Mia," He calls as he rips the rope off her wrists and anger flashes through him as he sees her raw and bleeding wrists. She blinks at the name of her voice slipping out of his lips, is this the first time he's called her by her name?

"He drove out of town." She says as she stands up. Damon disappears from her side as he pursues the warlock just as Caroline and Elena appear before her while Stefan chases after his brother.

"Oh my god," Elena says as she takes in Mia's tattered dress, dirt smudged face and skin.

"Here," Caroline says as she goes to bite her wrist.

"No it's okay, it doesn't work on me." Mia reminds her, "They'll heal. You guys don't know how happy I am to see you." She says as she runs up and hugs the two vampires as she tries to keep her tears from showing.

"Elena can you take her back to your place, I'm going to check on the boys." Caroline says as she races off.

"Come on let's go home." Elena says as she holds onto Mia's hand and runs back home.

* * *

"Here let's just try and see if my blood helps." Elena says not wanting Mia to be in anymore pain as she bites her wrist.

Mia makes a gross face, "I'll pass really," She says the thought of drinking blood isn't very appealing. Elena gently takes Mia's wrist and allows her blood to drip into the wound and over her wrists. They watch as Elena's bite heals but nothing happens to Mia. "This really sucks," She sighs, "Thanks for trying, I'm going to take a shower."

She flips on the shower and peels off her dress not wanting to look at her bruised body and steps under the spray. She closes her eyes and winces as the water stings her wrists. She closes her eyes as tears spill freely from her eyes.

"Stefan, what happened?" Elena asks as he appears in the kitchen where she had been cleaning some dishes.

"Let's just say I was happy that Bonnie gave us that potion, he shouldn't ever come back to bother Mia, Damon made sure of that." Stefan says as he wraps his arms around Elena's waist. "How is she doing?" Elena and Stefan can both hear the shower's water but also Mia's soft sobs she's trying to hide.

"What do I say to her?" Elena asks softly as she rests her head against Stefan's chest.

"I don't think there is anything you can say but instead be there as a friend for her to talk to when she comes around."

Mia scrubs off the dirt from her body and lathers her hair in shampoo. She inhales deep breathes, trying to calm her mental state before shutting off the water. She wraps the towel around her body and wipes her hand across the fogged mirror. She looks like shit. Her eyes still reflecting her fear and anxiety and all the color has drained from her face.

She clasps on a clean bra and pulls on a fresh pair of underwear and begins to lather her skin in lotion. "Lovely," she mutters as she looks over her shoulder admiring the huge purple bruise that takes up most of her back from Garrett sending her flying into a tree.

She opens the bathroom door as she runs the towel through her hair. "Knock knock," Damon says causing Mia to jump in fright. He can hear her heart thumping rapidly.

She wraps the towel in front of her, "Thanks for knocking but can you turn around while I change?" She asks as she walks over to her dresser to find a pair of shorts and a T-shirt.

Damon is about to turn around when he notices her back. He runs over to stand behind her, his fingers touching her spine. "Ow!" She cries out and jumps forward trying to get away from his probing fingers. Her light tan skin is consumed by an ugly purple and green bruise that has splotches of pink.

Damon's eyes begin to burn red as he snatches the towel out of Mia's hand and takes in the bruises all over her body. "He did this to you?" He hisses,

He isn't the only one pissed, Mia snatches the towel and tightly wraps it around her body. "No, not all of them." she admits and she can tell he is more confused, "You know falling onto your porch, the ground twice, and your car hurts." She reminds him as she turns around and grabs a T-shirt and throws it on along with some shorts.

Damon eyes her mauled wrists and bites his wrist, "Drink," He orders, Mia scrunches her nose as she takes a step back.

"Elena tried already and as I told her I really don't like the thought of drinking blood." She snaps noticing that Damon is continuing to walk towards her and she unfortunately has run out of space to move backwards. She hisses in pain as her back bumps against the wall.

"Please, drink." He asks politely and for a split second Mia almost gives into his sympathetic eyes but she turns her head away.

"Nope, I don't drink blood." She says, Damon's lips turn into a smirk as he gently takes her wrist in his hand. She yelps in pain as his cold fingers press into the tarnished flesh and he presses his bleeding wrist to her open mouth.

His blood pools in her mouth and she forces herself to not swallow, "Mia," Damon warns, "Swallow," She begrudgingly swallows and he removes his now healed wrist.

"See?" Mia says as she holds up her still hurt wrists, "Promise me you won't do that again." She says as he takes a step back giving her space. "Is there a reason why you're here?"

"He's dead, I made sure of it. I just thought you should know." He says before disappearing out of her room. Mia heads back into the bathroom to wrap her wrists in bandages before falling onto the mattress. He's dead. Relief spreads through her as she closes her eyes and drifts into a light slumber.

Stefan bids goodnight to Elena and heads out when he spots his older brother looking up at Mia's bedroom window. Over the past decades Stefan has watched his brother seduce women on countless occasions and even on exceedingly rare occasions he falls in love Katherine and maybe even Rose.

But he can tell Mia is different. As Stefan runs back to his own home he recalls the battle between Garrett and them. With Bonnie's little concoction Garrett couldn't use his power on them for a minute and that is all Damon needed to rip him apart.

As Stefan writes in his diary, he makes a mental note to pay closer attention to his brother and Mia from now on.

Her feet touch the cold concrete of the street of the gray town. The thick fog moves in wisps around her as walks down the street. "Damon?" She calls out.

"You called?" He asks as he appears behind her startling the girl.

"So I guess we can say that blood seems to be the connection to this shared dream." Mia says in a matter of fact manner, "How does it feel to you?"

Damon shrugs as he surveys the deserted town. "Do you mean this dream or sleeping?"

"Both I guess," She says,

"It's weird to be sleeping again but this dream is nice." He simply says as a pregnant silence falls between them.

"I never thanked you," Mia says, "For coming after me and taking care of Garrett..."

Damon's lip twitches as he looks off into the distance, "I'm not going to say I told you but I was right about him he was a total psychopath."

Mia scoffs, "Fine, next time I talk to someone and you think they might be a deranged warlock remind me of this incident and I'll listen next time. Where are you going?" She asks as she jogs to catch up to Damon who is walking down the street.

"I'm exploring, there isn't much to do."

They walk through the mist to find the town on top of a hill that overlooks a picturesque woods and meadow. "How long do you think this lasts?" Mia asks as they walk down the hill and enter the woods. To her surprise the soil is soft on against her bare feet.

"Until you wake up," He says as he walks around a large redwood.

"Great so we are going to be here for hours." She says and spots something familiar and runs to it. "This was my favorite tree." She says as she stares in awe at the huge cherry blossom tree. It's trunk is massive alone, the branches stemming off in every direction and the white blossoms creating a canopy above them. "It stood outside my elementary school."

"So this is a compilation of our memories." Damon says as his hand is resting on an old willow tree.

"I'll tell you my story if you share yours." She says as she looks up at the beautiful tree. "I attended Jefferson Elementary School , this is the tree that everyone loved. All the kids would gather around it, eat lunch under it, and I loved to climb it."

Mia smiles as she meets Damon's gaze, "There was this onetime..." she begins but the dream is interrupted as her body wakes up. She blinks as she looks at the time, it's already nine in the morning. The dream world felt like normal time but she concludes that she either must have had other dreams before she pulled Damon into the dream or time just moves faster. Either way she is awake and needs to get ready.

She changes her bandages and pulls on a long sleeved cardigan to hide her wrists. "Are you sure you want to come with us?" Elena asks as she watches Mia eat a piece of toast.

"Yeah, I think being on a college campus will be nice." She replies as she munches on the last bite and the two girls head out to meet Damon who is waiting inside his car.

Mia sits in the back seat with Bonnie as she watches the college kids mingling around and sudden homesickness hits her. How long has she been here maybe five days and she hasn't thought about her home once.

"Are you sure about this?" Elena asks Bonnie as they all step out of Damon's car.

"If I could spell you out of wanting blood I would but I can't so it's better you learn this now than at freshman orientation." Bonnie replies,

"Something tells me college isn't in my future anymore." Elena says holding back a heavy sigh.

"Aw stop with the pity party, if I can go to college you can go to college." Damon says with a smirk, "And if she went to college then you definitely can get through college." He says pointing over to Mia who is standing beside him. She glares at him about to send a reply but Bonnie beats her to it.

"You...went to college," She retorts.

He grins, "Sure plenty of times, I always had a thing for sorority girls."

"You're disgusting." Bonnie replies, Mia watches as his eyes widen slightly as a smile crosses his face.

"I know."

Bonnie whirls around and heads towards class, Elena following beside her while Damon spots a pretty brunette walking by. Mia smacks his arm, "We are here for Elena." She hisses at him.

He leans down closer to Mia, "What can I say I have a thing for brunets," he whispers silently laughing as he can see her aggravation rising.

She kicks out her foot in front of Damon's causing the vampire to trip. She can't help but laugh at the sight of his surprise.

"I can't believe you just tripped me." He says in astonishment as Mia races to catch up with Bonnie and Elena, her laughter following behind as she turns to him and sticks out her tongue in a playful manner.

"When I say the word witch what pops into your head? Halloween costume, villain of a fairy tale, maybe an ex-girlfriend, whatever image it is it probably is not Danielle Sosa," The professor says as the four of them filter into his lecture room.

"Is that him?" Elena asks,

"Yeah..." Bonnie says in a knowing way,

"He's kind of," Elena begins,

"Hot," Bonnie finishes as she turns her attention to the professor and his lecture on witches which quickly attracts Mia's attention while the two vampires figure out who Elena should drink from.

After the intriguing lecture, Mia waits while Bonnie speaks with the professor for a few moments leaving Damon to train Elena as they follow behind a blond girl.

"Thanks," Bonnie says to the professor, "Ready to go?" She asks Mia who is patiently waiting outside of the classroom.

"Yep," Mia replies as they exit the large building to find Damon and Elena arguing.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asks,

"Nothing," Damon replies, "Elena is educating me on the importance of feelings."

"Did you talk with the professor?"

"For a second he found some stuff in his office about my grams, oh um this." Mia hands Elena the flyer she found.

"Oh nice, the answer to all our problems a Frat party, douche central." Damon comments, "Which is why you will be eating very well tonight" He says as he rubs his hands together. "So what should we go as, victims or killers?"

Mia rolls her eyes at Damon's comments as she and Bonnie head towards his car. "I never got a chance to thank you." Mia says, "I figured the only way everyone knew where to find me was you using magic and I know that you've been having trouble."

Bonnie smiles softly, "You're welcome, I'm just relieved that you're okay, more or less." She says, "Professor Shane knows a lot about supernatural things and he may be able to help."

Mia looks over to Bonnie, "You want to ask him about my situation." A strange feeling tightens in the pit of her stomach, "I'm sorry Bonnie, I know you trust him but I just don't know if it's a good idea to tell him about me."

"I understand," She says with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Bonnie," Mia says.

_Later that night_

Dressed in Victorian like dresses the three girls head towards the Fraternity house. Bonnie leaves to speak with Professor Shane, while Damon and Elena go off to find something to eat leaving Mia to enjoy the party. "Call if you need anything," Elena says to Mia who gives her a thumbs up assuring the young vampire that she will be fine.

She attended parties with her friends back in her reality. "Hey baby," A drunk college boy with one of those cheap arrows going through your head slurs out as he stumbles in front of Mia in a drunken stupor. She pats him on the shoulder and walks around him as she heads off to find some beer.

She finds the dance floor lit with strobe lights, the music seems to make the entire room vibrate but she doesn't mind as she begins to dance with the beat. She finds herself dancing with a small cluster of students, her body moving against an older boy.

In this succinct moment, she feels like she is back home. She is at a college party with her close friends, dancing and having fun on a Friday night after finishing up their last class for the week. His hands slide onto her hips as they move in unison, grinding against each other. "What's your name?" He asks in her ear, she smiles as she manages to turn her body around suddenly feeling confident. She tosses her arm over his shoulder and brings her soft body against his toned one.

"Kelly," She lies as she feels a girl's back against her own as she seems to be pushed closer into the center of the dancing. "What's yours?" She shouts over the loud music, as the strobe lights blink around making it difficult to see who she is talking to but she can tell he is cute with a dimple on his cheek.

"Ryan," He says in her ear. Mia is about to say something when she spots Elena and Damon dancing together and not just dancing but grinding like she and Ryan are doing.

"I'm sorry," she says as she pushes away from him watching as Elena moves away from Damon and towards the front door, something happened.

She pushes through the sweaty crowd noticing Bonnie run after Elena. By the time Mia is able to make it outside, Damon is already confronted by Bonnie. "Is that what you want, her to be like you?" Bonnie accuses.

"She's already like me," Damon says, "And you know what makes me able to drink my fill and leave someone breathing and not rip their head off like my brother? Is I can reveal in it. I can make it fun." He says emphasizing the last word as he pushes past Bonnie and stalks past Elena.

Mia runs over to catch up with Damon. "Hey," She says as she touches his arm.

"Are you going to lecture me too?" He growls as he shakes off her hand and continues walking down the street. Mia fallows behind him silently. He can hear her steady footsteps, they are almost in sync with her heartbeat. He frowns as he turns around.

Mia is able to see the blood on his shirt and on his chin and neck. "I know your angry." She begins, and he groans,

"Please save your pity speech for someone who cares." He says harshly hoping that she will leave him alone.

"I'm not leaving just because you say a few mean words." Mia says as she stands her ground, "You're hurt and she's hurt because you two can't see each other's side. This is hard for Elena, as a human she couldn't hurt a fly and now that she's become a predator she is too afraid that she might hurt someone. Do you know why she said those hurtful words? It's because she looked back and saw that for a split second she was different from the person she used to be and that scares her. She let her frustration get the better of her. You hold back all your emotions and only show your sarcastic humor but when your anger shows all Elena see's are those two sides. Don't you think she wants to see more?"

Damon laughs, "You are being serious right now." He says, "I don't need you to shrink me Mia. You don't know me, in fact you don't know any of us." He spits out, "Why don't you and the witch go back and figure out how to send you back because frankly my life has become a hell of a lot more complicated because of you."

Mia bites her lip and clenches her fist. "Fine, I don't know why I even try with you because all I see is a prideful vampire who can't handle someone trying to understand him." She says before storming off.

"I hate him." Mia shouts to Bonnie,

"What'd he say?" She asks as she can practically feel the anger rolling off of Mia.

"He is such a fucking jerk." She says as she inhales a shaky breath, "Let's just go home."

Bonnie drops Mia off before Damon and Elena return. "I'll see you later," Mia says as she thanks Bonnie for the ride and heads inside. "Hey," She says as she spots Stefan,

"How'd the party go?" He asks and notices her puckered lips and he knows that sour look filled with disdain. "What did Damon do?"

Mia gives Stefan a weak smile, "He's just his typical self, pushes you away when you try to help. Elena should be home soon." She spends the next few hours reading a book Elena lent her before her eyes become heavy. She closes the book and shuts off the lights.

She opens her eyes to find herself lying on silky grass. She sits up and looks around as she takes in the familiar gray town, the thin mist, and of course everything is in black and white. She sits crisscrossed as she stares off at the landscape maybe he won't find her.

That thought instantly vanishes when she can hear his shoes moving through the grass. "Can you please just leave me alone tonight?" She asks her voice expressing her desperation for him to listen to her request.

Damon stops in his steps and turns away, heading into the woods. Mia closes her eyes as she lays back on the grass relieved that he honored her request for tonight. He heads into the woods and takes a seat against his willow tree his eyes gazing off at her blossom tree.

* * *

**...well there you go! Longest chapter so far 8,000 words! I am a little disappointed that it didn't come out as nicely written as I had hopped but I hope this satisfies you all for now because I won't be able to update till after Christmas.**

**Hope you all have a happy holiday!**

**Remember reviews are my only way of knowing if you like it or hate it, please leave me one, I enjoy knowing your thoughts.**

**-Emily**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter takes place after episode four of season four and covers episode five as well. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Mia doesn't mean to do it. It is the vampire's fault for biting her. She presses against her bleeding neck the pain being numbed by her adrenaline rush as she watches the vampire stumble away into the darkness of the ally coughing and wheezing. She hurries out of the alleyway and hurries towards the Grill.

The vampire's chest heaves as he begins to vomit uncontrollably. Her blood acting like a destructive virus going through his system and destroying his cells. He manages to pull out his cell phone and blindly dials.

She calls Elena's number, "Hey Mia what's up?"

Mia looks around as she tries to hide in the shadows, "Nothing much, just bit by some vampire." She says with a dry laugh.

"What?" Elena exclaims through the phone, "Where are you? Have you lost a lot of blood?"

Mia can feel her blood dripping down her arm, and seeping into the collar of her shirt, "Um..not yet," She says just before Elena hangs up.

"What happened?" Elena asks as she appears before Mia.

"I saw someone being attacked so I went into help. I didn't know that it was a vampire feeding." Mia sighs as Elena gently pushes Mia's hand away and she carefully looks over the damage.

"Let's get you cleaned up at home." Elena says as she takes Mia's hand and utilizes her handy vampire speed.

"This is what you get for being a good person." Mia grumbles still feeling bitter about the entire encounter. Elena finishes cleaning up the wound and places a bandage on her neck. "Thanks," She says,

"Try and be more careful next time." Elena says and the girls talk a little bit before Mia heads in for bed.

She wakes up early and is removing her bandages when she notices that the skin has almost completely healed. She blinks for a moment in confusion and lifts her T-shirt and examines her torso noting that her ugly colored bruises are gone leaving behind her lightly tinted skin. Her eyes lift to meet her reflection as a mixture of emotions filter through her. Astonishment is of course the most rampant emotion but relief follows quickly behind it and...fear? She is happy that she doesn't have to wince in pain with almost every step she takes but is it possible that Damon's blood did this, or maybe it was Elena's?

Shoving those thoughts out of her mind, Mia quickly gets dressed and spots Jeremy in the kitchen as she skips off the last step. "Hey, I haven't seen you in a while, how are you doing?" She asks as she takes a seat on one of the stools. Jeremy picks up the coffee pot and hands Mia a mug. "Thanks," She says with a grin as she blows on the coffee.

"I heard you had a run in with a warlock a few days ago." Jeremy says as he puts the milk back in the fridge.

Mia grimaces, "That was not one of my favorite memories." Jeremy cracks a half smile,

"Yeah that probably won't be your first run in with the crazy in this town."

"I didn't know you worked at the Grill," Mia says as she eyes the T-shirt logo.

"Yeah I needed a job and they were hiring," He says,

"I've been looking for a job but I'm not even sure if my social security number is legit here."

"We are short staffed right now, I could talk with the manager and recommend you." He says as her eyes lighten,

"Really, that'd be great." She watches Jeremy glance over at the clock,

"I actually have to get going soon," He says looking nervously at the clock.

"Oh of course," Mia says as she cups the hot mug between her hands as the youngest Gilbert heads out leaving Mia alone in the large house. She plants her elbows on the countertops as she clasps her hands around the mug taking in the silence. The only sounds comes from the grandmother clock in the hallway as it continues its continuum soft ticking.

She takes a sip of the coffee as she softly hums to herself, something she enjoys to do when she finds herself bored. An odd feeling slices through her causing her to turn around. Her eyes scan the living room and dining room. She feels as if someone is watching her. Slowly turning back around she picks up her coffee mug and walks over to the nearest window, her bare feet sliding along the slick wood floors.

She pushes aside the curtain and looks out the back porch, her eyes not seeing anything. After the incident with Garrett, she concludes that she is paranoid and flips on the television settling on an episode of Law and Order SVU. Curling on the couch she makes her self comfortable when the doorbell rings. The sound echoing throughout the house.

She stands up and heads over to the front door, "Can I help you?" She asks as she sees a beautiful woman, her jade eyes pierce into Mia's.

"Yes actually is this the Gilbert residence?" She asks her pink lips turning into a warm smile.

"It is, if you are looking for Elena or Jeremy they are both gone for the day." Mia replies,

"I'm sorry I'm an old friend and I haven't been in town for years." The mysterious woman says, "Thank you for your time," She says and turns around her tall heels clacking as she makes her way to her car.

Mia shuts the door and sends Elena a text letting her know what happened when she gets a text from Bonnie asking if she wanted to get brunch.

"How have you been? Still struggling with magic?" Mia asks as they are taken to their seats at the little Bistro.

A weak smile appears on Bonnie's face, "Yeah but Professor Shane has been helping me." Mia opens the menu her eyes scanning the list of food. "How are you and Damon?"

Mia's lips thin, "Fine."

Bonnie laughs as she removes the napkin around the utensils and places it in her lap. "How has your job hunting been?"

"I talked to Jeremy this morning and he said he would put a good word for me at the Grill."

"Hi there ladies my name's Samantha and I'm going to be your waitress." The red haired waitress says with a warm smile. Bonnie and Mia order their food and drinks and resume their conversation.

"How are you finding Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asks as she takes a sip of her soda.

A half smile appears on Mia's face, "Honestly, the town is great but too much drama." She says with a laugh which Bonnie joins in with her own heartfelt laugh.

"Very true, I remember when it seemed so peaceful but that seems like so long ago." She says her eyes glossing over as she remembers bits and pieces of her childhood.

As the two girls continue their nice brunch, Damon heads inside his house and is ambushed by a vampire wrapping her arms around his neck as she embraces him in a tight hug. "It's good to see you Damon." The jade eyed vampire says.

"Fiona, what are you doing here?" He asks as he takes in the Victoria Secret like model vampire and an appreciative smirk appears on his lips.

"Did you miss me," Fiona asks with a wicked smile. "I bet your wondering why I'm here, well the word is slowly getting around that an original is making a home in a little town called Mystic Falls where I know the Salvatore brother's are holed up."

Damon doesn't hide his suspicious face, "You didn't just drop in to say hello."

Fiona's cat like grin appears on her face, "I may have stopped by the Gilbert residence." She says innocently as she struts over to the living room to pour herself some Scotch.

"What?" Damon demands. Fiona rolls her eyes,

"Oh please Damon, Katherine was a mutual friend I heard about her death and decided to check in on her doppelganger but was meat but a cute little human." Damon keeps his stoic expression in place.

"And?"

Fiona rolls her eyes, "I didn't eat her if that's what you are implying."

Damon runs over to Fiona and snatches the glass from her hands. "Don't cause too much trouble there's a hunter in this town out for killing any vampire." He warns her ice blue eyes meeting jade green ones.

"You know," She begins seductively as her fingers slide across his chest, "While I'm here we could have some fun together like we used to."

Damon grabs her hand, "It's good to see you haven't changed but now is not a good time."

Fiona frowns as her eyes take in Damon's expression. "Who is she?" She asks, "The Damon I knew loved women and manipulation. You've become soft, I can tell."

Damon scoffs, "If you have nothing better to do than scrutinize me, please leave." Fiona's eyes darken as she slams Damon against a wall and presses her body against his before forcefully kissing him.

"I'll see you around." She whispers in his ear as she disappears out of the house.

Damon rubs her lipstick off his lips time to speak Mia.

"We should do this again, it's nice talking to someone normally again." Bonnie says with a friendly and honest grin. Now that Elena has become a vampire, it seems Bonnie is the only human in her group of friends even though she is a witch she feels she can't always connect with Caroline or Elena anymore.

"Hey Bonnie, if your ever having trouble you know you can always talk to me." Mia says just as Bonnie pulls alongside the sidewalk outside of the Gilbert residence.

"Of course," Bonnie says as they part ways.

Mia unlocks the front door and picks up the book off her bed side table and curls up on the couch. She is engrossed in her book that the sound of someone pressing the doorbell startles her. She decides to ignore the person and returns to her reading when her cell phone rings. She looks at her phone, _Asshole calling..._"What do you want." She says,

"Are you going to open the door or do I have to break it down?" Damon asks as he jabs his finger at the doorbell making it ring over and over and over again. Mia hangs up the phone and opens the door for the vampire. "Thank you," He says brushing past her wearing his signature dark form fitting shirt.

Mia closes the door behind him and heads towards the couch before Damon stops her.

"What happened to you?" Damon asks as he takes a step closer and pushes down the scarf around Mia's neck and can see the bandage. "Who bit you?"

Mia pushes his hand aside and fixes the scarf. "Some vampire last night. I'm fine but I don't think he is." She huffs and takes a seat back on the couch and picks up her book.

Damon lets out a dark chuckle as he recalls the after effects of drinking her blood. "I bet he's not feeling so great right now."

Mia smiles in agreement; that is one good thing that came out of all of this, any vampire that bites her will definitely regret it. Damon takes a seat on the other side of the couch plopping his feet up on the coffee table.

"I heard you had a run in with Fiona this morning. " He says nonchalantly.

Mia's eyebrows raise as she looks up from her book, why is she surprised, of course Damon knows the Victoria Secret like vampire. "Yeah, she was...polite."

Damon scoffs, "Polite? What did she want from you?"

She shrugs as she lifts up the book and turns her eyes back down to the pages of words. "I think she was looking for Elena. I don't really know, sounded like she was making this bullshit answer but she left after seeing me."

"Have fun with reading that book." He says as he abruptly stands up and heads out the door. A little shocked Mia watches his back as he leaves just as quickly as he came.

Damon has known Fiona for some time and he knows she doesn't drop in unless she wants something and that usually means spilling blood. What are the chances that Mia is attacked last night and Fiona just happens to waltz into town, he doesn't believe in coincidences.

Fiona watches from a distance as Damon heads into his car and leaves the Gilbert house. Her eyes narrow at the house. The human that opened the door is the one that poisoned her mate, she could still smell his scent lingering on her. But it appears that Damon is somewhat attached to the human. She will need to make sure that this girl is the one.

She waits for Mia to come outside and snaps a picture before running to the abandoned house. "Will," She says as she bends beside her dying mate who is lying on the couch.

"Is this her?" Fiona asks as she holds up her phone and a profile image of Mia appears on the screen. Will barely nods his head. "Meg," Fiona howls as a witch emerges out of the kitchen. "Why aren't you helping him?"

The old witch who just turned seventy six a week ago shakes her head, "My magic has no affect. Whoever he bit has very powerful blood."

Fiona's rage is like a being itself, she doesn't hesitate when she snaps the witch's neck as she turns back to Will's side and kisses his forehead. "Don't worry, I'll kill the little human."

"I was in town and I spotted someone." Stefan says as he heads over to the living room where Damon is drinking his alcohol. "Is Fiona in town?"

"That she is." Damon says,

"Is she still with Will?" Stefan asks, Damon looks over to his brother,

"Will?"

Stefan crosses his arms across his chest, "You don't remember that she claimed a mate about five decades ago, they are irrespirable."

And everything clicks, Damon runs out of the house.

Fiona waits patiently for Mia to come out of the house again and this time snatches her. Mia feels as if the world has gone into ultra fast forward as everything blurs so quickly around her that it makes her head hurt.

Fiona throws Mia into the empty living room where her mate is now lying dead. Mia's stomach struggles to catch up to her. "Look at him." Fiona screams as she grabs Mia's hair and yanks her to be over Will's body. "You killed him."

Mia yelps in pain as she claws at Fiona's hands that are fisted in her hair. Through her watery eyes she recognizes the vampire that bit her, but she doesn't understand why he's dead. "I would love to drain you dry but it seems like your blood is lethal." Fiona spits as she throws Mia across the room.

"Fiona," Damon roars as he runs into the abandoned house.

Fiona's hand is wrapped around Mia's neck as he barges in. "Damon it's good to see you, you remember Will right?" She says as she releases the human's neck for a second. "She killed him so I'm going to kill her."

A small gasp slips past her lips as her fingers touch the stake that is lodged in her stomach. Her blood oozes out and sticks to her fingers as her body sways and she collapses to the ground, blood leaking out of her mouth. "Hurts doesn't it bitch? That's what you get for killing my mate." Fiona spits out as bends down to rip the stake out of Mia.

Damon doesn't know what overcomes him as he snaps off one of the legs on the small end-table and stacks Fiona all within a few seconds, too quick for her to react. He bends down to Mia, her heart still beating but with every beat it becomes softer. "You're going to be fine." He says as he brings his wrist to his lips and sinks his fangs into his flesh.

Mia wants to shake her head no, tell him that it is useless but he gently lifts her head and firmly presses his bleeding wrist to her mouth. "Drink Mia,"

She can barley breath but his blood flows down her throat as her blood gushes out of her body. "Dammit!" Damon curses as he removes his wrist and bites it again, "Keep drinking." He orders with frustration.

_Thump._ Her heart beat comes back, stronger, even though it is still faint he can tell his blood is slowly healing her. He removes his wrist and sinks his fangs into the flesh for the third time before placing it against her lips. He gingerly and very skillfully begins to slowly extract the stake as her body begins to heal. He can hear her whimper in agony with every tug and each soft cry sends a pain in his heart.

After a minute passes Mia's internal organs have mended themselves and her skin is progressively stitching back together. Damon bites his wrist for the sixth time but Mia shakes her head, she feels like she is going to vomit if he keeps feeding her his blood. "This is not the time to be stubborn, you aren't fully healed." He growls as he forces her to open her mouth and drink more of his blood.

Mia begins to cough violently and Damon removes his healing wrist and lifts up Mia's shirt, her skin is almost fully healed. He picks her up and races back to his house. "Damon where have you been?" Stefan asks his voice becoming more distant as he sees the bloody and unconscious Mia in his arms. "What happened?"

"Fiona's staked in the abandoned house down past Willow Peak." He says over his shoulder.

"I can walk you know." Mia says groggily as they pass the threshold into Damon's room. He sets her down, "I'm going to use your bathroom," She says softly as she closes the door behind her.

She lifts up her blood soaked shirt as her fingers glide over her healed wound. The world suddenly becomes fuzzy as nausea is like a train and is running her over. Her face becomes sheet white, as sweat slowly forms on her forehead. She bends over the counter as the urge to puke becomes stronger.

She flips open the toilet seat and blood is expelled from her body. The crimson liquid splatters against the white toilet and the marble floor. Her stomach flips again, and her body shakes with disgust as she pukes again. Damon runs over to the bathroom and slams the door open.

Blood is everywhere. "I put Fiona in the basement. Why do I smell blood?" Stefan says as he stands beside his brother. His eyes widening in pure shock at the sight of Mia bent over the toilet as she upchucks another load of Damon's blood. Stefan rushes over to Mia and soothingly rubs her back, "You're going to be fine." He assures her as Damon whips out his phone and calls Bonnie.

"I need you to get over here now." Damon orders the witch as she answers her phone and snaps it shut.

Mia lets out a sob of defeat. This is worse than awful, she tries to move away from all the blood, but her body is still trying to reject Damon's blood. "Someone just kill me now." She cries out she hates puking more than anything.

Stefan stands up from his crouched position and grabs a towel and dampens it. "Damon called Bonnie she should be here soon." He says as he hands Mia the towel and she wipes the blood off her lips, her chin, and hands.

Damon returns from the basement after happily setting Fiona on fire. "Is she doing any better?" He asks noticing that she is trying to clean herself up but he spoke to soon as she leans back over the toilet and pukes again.

There is a knock on the door, "That must be Bonnie," Stefan says as he heads downstairs to get her.

Damon bends down beside Mia and gently pulls her hair back even though it is crusted with blood. He can smell his blood mixed with her stomach juices and a twinge of guilt creeps through him. "What's wrong?" Bonnie says and nearly has a heart attack at the sight of all the blood.

"A vampire staked her, so I fed her my blood to heal her wound." Damon explains, "I had to feed her a lot of it since her body heals very slowly with my blood and now she's rejecting all of it."

"And what do you expect me to do?" Bonnie questions as she removes her jacket and takes a step into the bathroom.

Damon growls, "She can't keep puking for much longer."

"I'll try my best," Bonnie says as she bends down on the other side of Mia and gently touches her arm as she closes her eyes. She searches for her magic all she needs is enough for a soothing spell.

Damon's eyes shift from Mia's trembling body to Bonnie who is muttering her witchy words. A powerful shock spreads through Bonnie's fingertips and her hand reflexively jerks back. "What?" Damon asks,

Bonnie stares at Mia who is silently crying. "She rejected the spell." Bonnie explains,

"What?" Damon says this time with an angry edge.

"I was using a soothing spell but her body shocked me, it literally stopped all the magic that I was going to send to her." Bonnie says in awe. "She should be okay though, I had enough time to probe and there isn't much of your blood left in her."

Damon moves away allowing Bonnie to talk gentle and comforting words to Mia. An hour later and Mia's body has repelled all of Damon's blood and she looks like a walking zombie.

She succumbs to a very deep sleep and eventually drags Damon into her dream as well.

"Can you remind me that I should assume everyone in this town has it out for me?" She asks as she finds herself back in the gray world.

"I'll try my best." He says with a barely visible smile, but she catches it.

She takes a few steps closer to Damon and embraces him in a hug. Her arms wrap around his waist. The vampire is dumbfound, as his arms hang awkwardly before he decides to slightly hug her back. "Thank you for saving my life." She says as she breaks away from the sweet hug and kicks him in the shin. "That's for giving me so much of your blood and making me puke my guts out."

Damon cripples down in pain, surprised that it hurt so much. "My blood saved your life." He points out and avoids another kick to his other shin.

She begins to walk down the road, Damon following close behind her. "Don't you think this is weird, the whole dream sharing thing." She asks as she looks over her shoulder to the vampire.

"Of course it's weird but I've come to accept that anything is possible." He says.

Mia nods in agreement, "I think I'm beginning to understand that too and you want to know what else I'm learning?" She doesn't wait for him to answer her rhetorical question. "You are a real softie on the inside."

Damon's face scrunches in distaste. "A softie? That word usually isn't associated with me, maybe heartless, asshole, or even gorgeous." By now the two are walking together along the road heading to the back of the town. She whacks his arm,

"I completely agree with asshole. But you are really protective of the people around you." She says as she carefully examines his expression and watches his eyes flash an unknown emotion. "I mean I've gotten myself into trouble twice and I've only been in this town for what a week but you've really protected me."

Damon remains silent not sure what to say to her comment. "But I know you don't like being the good brother so I guess what we say in our little dream world stays in the dream world." She says, "Wow," She says as her eyes take in the huge ocean.

The clear ashen colored ocean water moves at a steady pace, back and forth along the sand. Mia runs towards the water, her feet sinking into the incredibly soft sand, in fact it doesn't even feel like sand is beneath her feet. She turns around and waves for Damon to join her as her bare feet touch the water. The vampire saunters down taking in the relaxing beach.

"Is this a part of your memory?" Damon asks softly, he hasn't been to the beach in decades.

Mia allows her feet to sink into the wet sand as the water pools around her ankles. "I'm not sure, I think it is but I can't remember the last time I was at the beach." They both remain silent as they allow the water to sooth their thoughts.

"Oh," Mia says just before she can feel her conscious mind becoming stronger and pulls her out of the dream.

She opens her eyes to find herself on one of the extra rooms in the Salvatore house. She takes a long deserved shower and makes her way downstairs. "Look whose risen from the dead." Damon jokes with his signature smirk on his lips.

Mia ignores his comment, "Can you give me a ride back to Elena's?" She asks weakly, she just awoke but her body needs more rest.

Damon doesn't reply but snatches his car keys and Mia follows behind him.

She hits the bed and drifts back to sleep. The next morning she finds Jeremy in the kitchen trying to clean up before heading t work. "I talked to the manager and he said he would like to speak with you today." Jeremy says causing Mia to jump with joy as she runs over and gives the youngest Gilbert a huge.

"Thanks so much Jeremy." She says.

"If you want you can help out for a little bit. It'll be like training since I'm helping Matt open today and it's better than being alone in the house." He offers, Mia grins,

"You keep making my day," She says as the two of them leave the house.

"I'm going to put these pitchers away, you can help put the chairs down." Jeremy says over his shoulder as he disappears through the kitchen doors.

Mia begins putting the chairs down and has almost half the diner done her eyes flickering over to the kitchen. "Jeremy is everything okay?" She calls out as she heads towards the kitchen doors and pushes through them. "Jeremy?" She repeats as she takes another step forward. Her gut twists and the hair on the back of her neck stands on end, something's wrong. She turns around and is about to head back when Connor appears holding the knife to Jeremy's throat.

Connor recognizes Mia from the funeral, "Don't do anything stupid sweetheart." He warns as he presses the blade closer to Jeremy's skin. Mia's body is locked in place as she look from Jeremy to Connor, Damon said he was dead. "Step away from the doors." He orders as he watches Mia slowly head towards them.

He gestures for her to move against a wall. "You're Mia right?" Connor says,

"And you're the hunter that stabbed April right?" She shoots back.

Connor grins, "You're a fiery one, that's good."

* * *

"Really Jeremy, you're half an hour later, get here now." Matt snaps as he slams down a tray of salt and pepper. He knows Jeremy must have been here since half the chairs are off the tables.

"Uh Matt," April asks hesitantly as she plays with the hem of her sleeves.

"Uh hey April we don't open till eleven,"

"Oh uh I wasn't trying to scare you or stalk you, I came to ask if you've seen Rebekah."

"Why would I have seen Rebekah?" Matt asks a little defensive.

"Oh I just assumed, I mean aren't you guys like a thing?" April stutters a bit as she shifts uncomfortably.

Matt scoffs, "Rebekah and I are not a thing."

"Well I mean I'm worried about her, she said she'll help me find out stuff about the fire that killed my dad and then she just disappeared.

"Trust me that's the least of your problems." Connor says as he appears holding the knife to Jeremy's neck. "Sit down!" He yells as Matt and April stumble to the nearest chairs and he pushes Jeremy into one. "You take a seat," He orders Mia who steps out through the kitchen doors. "Gilbert give me your cell phone."

"At least let April and Mia go they have nothing to do with this." Jeremy pleads as he searches through his back pocket and hands the hunter his cell phone.

"She has everything to do with this, her and her father. But she and I have history." Connor says and he looks to Mia, "And her, well she's just collateral damage, wrong place wrong time."

"What are you talking about, I've never seen you before in my life."

"Look, you kids need to get some vervain, and don't just wear it as a bracelet when anyone can just take it off. Maybe then you'd remember our conversation at the hybrids yesterday."

"Our conversation? Are you saying someone compelled me?"

"Will someone tell me what he's talking about?" April asks as she begins to panic.

"Compulsion. Secrets. Vampires." Connor says,

"If you know so much then you know our friends will come for us." Matt threatens.

"Oh yeah, I'm counting on it. Every vampire that comes for you is another I get to kill. Now who should I text first, Damon Salvatore his brother Stefan or Tyler Lockwood? No all of the above." The hunter says as he sends the message before setting the phone down and placing his knife through it.

Mia chews the inside of her cheek, "What did you find out?"

"I can only make out voices," Stefan says over the phone as he stands across the street eyeing the Grill.

"How many hostages?" Damon asks

"Four, Elena... it's Matt, April Young and Mia,"

"What?" Elena asks in shock and horror while Damon's face contorts into an unsurprised expression. Mia has been taken hostage again? He can't help but internally sigh, this girl is becoming just as prone to danger as Elena was when she was human.

"Those three idiots they are like danger magnets," He groans, can't Mia stay out of trouble for one day. She was just staked for Christ sakes and now she is a hostage to a hunter.

"We have to get them out of there."

"I just need a little more time," Stefan states, he can't allow Damon to kill Connor, not if the hunter is the key to finding Elena the cure.

"Clock is ticking little brother," Damon says with an evil grin. He is more than ready to fight and end this hunters life.

"I could do without the colored commentary." Stefan retorts before hanging up.

Mia is completely lost. Jeremy and the hunter seem to be on friendly terms if you can call it that as Jeremy heads over to the hunter and speaks to him. "I'm confused." Mia whispers and April, who is visibly shaking, grabs Mia's hand.

"I'm not the only one." She says as her fingernails dig into Mia's palm.

"I'm Mia by the way," Mia says as she manages to slip her hand away from April's death grip.

"Yeah, I think I remember seeing you at the funeral, you came in with Elena." April says as she seems to remember the dark haired girl.

"Hey you three," Connor shouts his voice echoing in the restaurant, "We are going to have visitors soon, get in the back. Get up! Move!" He orders as the three humans scramble to their feet. "Before you think about any other exits I got all the doors rigid, got it?"

Matt gently leads April to the kitchen while Mia's gaze lingers on Jeremy who sends her a look promising he'll be fine and she scurries into the kitchen behind Matt and April. As April begins to doubt herself and having met Connor before, Matt breaks apart a metal sheath covering the wall to expose a tunnel.

Stefan appears and orders Matt to take April and Mia out and they travel through the dark tunnels.

Jeremy continues to apologize throughout the night about bringing Mia into the Grill and she continually tells him it was okay, no one was seriously injured, well except for the hunter that Elena killed. Mia hasn't fallen asleep yet and she hears something shattering downstairs.

She throws off her covers and heads out of her bedroom, Jeremy also concerned about the noise comes out and they head down the stairs. Jeremy spots his sister and approaches her and Mia covers her mouth in horror as Elena lodges the huge knife into Jeremy's neck.

Mia runs over to Jeremy as Elena's eyes come to reality and her hands begin to shake as she bites her wrist and feeds Jeremy her blood. "What have I done?" Elena cries out as she cradles her brother's body.

* * *

**Sadly I've hit the bored phase already with this story. I'll try and push through it so I can update more chapters. Also I'm sorry for how badly this chapter was written.**

**Next chapter Mia is going to meet Klaus for the first time, look forward to that.**

**Reviews are my only way of knowing if you hate it or like it. Feel free to even drop in and say Hi to me, I really enjoy hearing from you guys. **

**-Emily**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter takes place during episode six of season four and a little after the episode itself. This episode is about Elena being under the Hunter's curse and seeing ghosts like Connor, Katherine, and her mom so they can torment her until she commits suicide. Jeremy now has the first marking of a hunter on his hand after Connor died, Klaus has returned from Italy and tries to help Elena knowing she is a danger to everyone around her as long as she keeps seeing the hallucinations. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

As Elena is past freaking out as her brother is lying on the couch still unconscious while Damon is speaking to her. Mia stands in the corner watching them. "I can't believe this happened. What am I going to say to him?" Elena says seeming to repeat the same phrases in various ways.

"Thanks for not ditching the family ring after it drove Aleric crazy?" Damon says lightly and frowns, "Shoulda called Stefan." Elena turns to him a slight frown on her face.

"I don't want to talk to him." Elena says bluntly. "He's been lying to me. Hiding things from me. He compelled Jeremy to forget God knows what."

"In all fairness I think you killing him kinda trumps that." Elena sends him a death glare, "Hey you should have called Stefan."

"I don't trust him Damon." Elena says just as the front door opens.

"Hey," Stefan says with honest concern.

"Yes I called Stefan." Damon says looking guilty.

Mia watches as Stefan approaches Elena and can see the tension in her body as she takes a step away. They exchange a few words and she runs away to the bathroom just as Jeremy awakens desperately gasping for air.

"How are you feeling?" Stefan asks.

"What happened?" He asks as he looks down to see the dried blood on his shirt and neck.

"Long story, find the E-book." Damon says as he turns towards Mia and motions for her to follow him into the kitchen as Stefan goes to speak to Elena.

"Did you see what happened?" Damon asks as Mia makes her coffee.

"No, I mean I heard something breaking downstairs so Jeremy and I went to look. Elena was freaking out so Jeremy went to see what was wrong...and well you know what happened after that." Mia says, "Coffee?"

Damon shakes his head no as he watches her cover her mouth as she yawns. "You didn't get any sleep yet."

"How do you know?" She asks as she takes a drink of the coffee burning her tongue. He raises his eyebrows and sends her the dumb look. "Oh," Is all she says if she had fallen asleep, she should have pulled him in with her.

She leaves Damon as Stefan comes into the kitchen and lets the brothers talk while she speaks with Jeremy. "Coffee?" She asks as she holds out her cup.

"No thanks," He says as he sits up and rests his elbows on his knees and cups his head in his hand.

"Do you want me to tell you what happened?" Mia asks softly as she takes a seat on the coffee table across from Jeremy and she goes into the short explanation of what happened. Jeremy runs a hand through his hair as he leans back into the sofa. Mia sets down her mug and grabs his hand as her eyes stare at the tattoo.

Jeremy's mouth falls open as he leans towards Mia, "You can see it?" He asks breathlessly.

"Yeah, when did you get it? I didn't see it yesterday." Mia trails off as the two of them lock eye contact each just as confused as the other just as there is a knock on the door. Stefan heads out to the front porch to speak to whoever is out there.

"I'm going to take a shower, I have to help with the exhibit." Jeremy says as he stands up, "But can we talk later?"

Mia nods, "Sure," she says as Jeremy heads up stairs just as Elena comes running down and into the kitchen. Mia stands up and heads over to the kitchen but moves out of the way as Elena sprints towards the door. What is happening? She watches as Damon chases after Elena and Mia chases after Damon.

"What's going on?" Mia asks as she pokes her head out.

"Klaus," Stefan and Damon say together as they make their way back to the kitchen.

Mia heads up stairs to change out of her pajamas and throws on her black jeans and a beige top. There is a knock on her door, "Hey Jeremy what's up?" She asks as she is tying her hair up in a pony tail.

"The manager wants me to tell you that you will start training today." He says,

"Awesome," She says as she slides her feet into some sandals. Jeremy steps into her room and closes the door behind him.

"So you can really see it." He says as he holds up his hand to her. Mia's brow furrows,

"Yeah, it's a pretty big tattoo."

Jeremy's face twists into deep thought, "But you didn't see Connor's tattoo yesterday?"

Mia picks up her purse off the ground and straightens up, "I didn't know he had one."

"This doesn't make any sense." Jeremy whispers. How could Mia now see his tattoo but she couldn't see it yesterday or even Connor's. Is she a potential now too?

"Do you think you could give me a ride into town before you go to school?" Mia asks,

"Sure," He says as they head downstairs. As Jeremy heads to the school to assist with the exhibit that Professor Shane is hosting and Elena is thrown into a bedroom by Klaus being placed under house arrest, Mia finds herself in a bookstore, her eyes scanning through the Literature Fiction section. The smell of a bookstore is something unique. The mixture of old books and newly printed ones mingle with each other as does the coffee from the little coffee shop in the far back corner. One book catches her eye and she picks it up and reads the inside flap when something moves in her periphery vision.

She looks over to her right to see a man walking out carrying a bag of pastries. He is maybe twenty three, average looking, but what catches her eye is the blend of red and black that seems to cling to him like smoke from a cigar.

She closes her eyes not believing what she sees and spends her day at the little bookshop reading in the cafe until the manager calls her over to begin her job training.

"So these are tables A1, 2, 3, and 4." the waitress Jenny explains to Mia as she points to a cluster of tables on the far right, "Then it goes B group, C, D, and the bar is E."

Mia listens carefully as she listens to everything Jenny says. This isn't her first time waitressing, she had tried it out her first year of college but switched to being a barista at Starbucks. "Everyone here helps each other out so if I see a table that's drinks aren't filled but let's say that Brandon is busy with his other tables I'll go over and fill the drinks."

Mia nods her head as Jenny shows her how to use the computer system. All of her attention focused on learning everything.

Klaus enters the Grill and he orders a glass of wine. The smell of the humans touch his senses but there isn't anyone in particular that smells divine. He swirls his cup before taking a sip, not the best wine but he isn't in Italy anymore. Something smells off, he soon comes to realize and he is about to think in more depth when a beautiful blond vampire walks in. Caroline amps up her charm smile as she approaches Klaus.

"I'll take you back into the kitchen," Jenny says as she leads the way past the bar.

Klaus listens to Caroline but he catches Mia's scent or lack of scent. His head snaps to her but is only able to see a head of dark hair. "What is it?" Caroline asks.

He slowly turns his head as a fake smile is set in place. "Nothing love," He says as he listens to Caroline's banter.

"Can you get me some ranch dressing, they are down there." Jenny asks as she lifts a heavy tray of food. Mia emerges out of the kitchen and bends down to a cabinet and reaches into the plastic tubs that says Ranch and snatches one of the small cups. "Thanks," Jenny says as she heads to her table, Mia trailing behind her.

This time Klaus vigilantly examines Mia. To any other vampire the thought that Mia is void of a scent would never cross their minds, however Klaus is no ordinary vampire. It is clear as day to him that this particular average looking human has no scent. His eyes darken as he searches in his past, somewhere...very long ago he met someone like her before.

Caroline looks at her phone, reading the text message from Stefan, a look of dread on her face. "So here's the thing," She says with a charming smile, "I didn't just come here to try and get you to release Elena..." She trails off,

Klaus matches her smile, "You don't say,"

"I came here to distract you so that Stefan could go to your house and break her out...which he did and don't get mad but then he lost her." She ends her voice soft. Klaus abruptly stands up and heads for the door, "Klaus?!" Caroline says as she rushes out of her seat.

"Caroline, you're beautiful but if you don't stop talking I will kill you." He threatens his eyes jaded with anger.

"They figured out how to stop the hallucinations." Caroline blurts forcing Klaus to stop in his tracts.

"Okay, you have ten seconds to tell me." He says darkly.

Mia watches the British vampire storm out of the Grill followed by Caroline. At the bookstore she chalked it up to it being the light or the angle she had seen the guy at but right now, she can clearly see the thick fog of black and red that engulfs the original vampire. But what is more surprising to her is that Caroline is surrounded by a light smoke of red, almost like a mist of perfume.

"Mia?" Jenny asks and looks over her shoulder but vampires are long gone.

"Sorry, I thought I saw something." She says with a fake smile as she shoves her thoughts aside and focuses on learning from Jenny.

As Klaus returns to his house and Stefan brings Jeremy to kill the traitor hybrid, he begins to form a plan in his mind. The human girl, Mia, he will have to have his suspicions confirmed. He will need to find a vampire and a werewolf.

Meanwhile, Mia returns home after her job training and hits her bed, not bothering to change her clothes. She falls to sleep instantly.

The sunlight coaxes her awake. She heads downstairs when she notices Elena's door open. She wants to speak with the vampire and ask her about what happened with her hallucinations. She tiptoes over to the room and peeks into the room.

She see's Damon sitting beside Elena. To Mia, Elena seems asleep but in actuality she is recovering from being exposed to all the sunlight after removing her ring and dropping it in the river. Mia's eyes glide over Damon's face and she can feel her heart become tight.

His facial features are relaxed, and soft compared to the usual tight and stoic expression she seems to see often. But it's his eyes, those pools of silver blue are soft. They aren't the granite hard orbs she has come to see nor are they the light as the wind with sarcasm. These eyes hold compassion and love as those eyes look down upon Elena's slumbering face.

Mia hurries away. Her heart rate exhilarating and she knows Damon can probably hear her. She practically runs outside to the back porch, the cold morning wind numbing her exposed skin. She collapses in a chair a hand running through her mess of hair. Why is she upset?

She hugs her legs to her chest as she tries to take control of her emotions. She knows that Elena and Damon have always been the favored couple of the show. But deep down in her heart, she can't ignore the ache. Damon has never looked at her like that.

She shakes her head trying to force that last lingering thought out of her mind. She isn't jealous, she doesn't have feelings for Damon. He's a friend. She repeats the same phrases over and over again. There is no way she has fallen for Damon. Closing her eyes she rests her forehead against her knees, she can't love him.

Once Damon is gone, Mia heads back into the house. "Hey, how'd the job training go?" Elena asks.

Mia smiles as she takes a seat on the stool. "Great, everyone is so nice. How'd everything go with the hunter and stuff?" Elena fills Mia in on how she was seeing Connor, Katherine, and even her mom, and how they convinced her to commit suicide. She explained that it was Damon who saved her. However, Elena is unaware of the fact that Jeremy was the reason the hallucinations disappeared and that her baby brother has now become a hunter, one of the five.

"I have job training again this afternoon," Mia begins and Elena tosses Mia her car keys.

"I'm probably not going to need a car anytime soon." Elena says, "Feel free to use it." Mia thanks her and heads upstairs to take a shower and prepare for the day.

She spends most of her time downtown at the little bookstore that seems to have captured her heart before starting another two hours of job training. "Thanks Jenny," Mia says as she pockets the ten bucks she earned through the training and heads out through the backdoor.

She steps out of the door and is thrust against the alley wall, her shirt is slightly ripped as the vampire sinks her fangs into her lower neck. She lets out a scream just before the vampire runs away. "Mia!" Jeremy shouts as he drops the garbage bags he was carrying and runs through the alley. "Are you okay?" He asks as he sees the blood running through her fingertips.

"Yeah," She says breathless, "Just a little surprised that's all. What is with all these vampires biting me?" She groans out. Jeremy tells her to wait as he tosses the huge bags into the dumpster and heads into the Grill to retrieve the first aid kit.

As he cleans the wound and places a bandage she notices his tattoo. She touches his hand and he jerks back slightly, away from her touch. "Want to tell me what's going on with that?" She asks as he closes the first aid kit.

"Connor he was this vampire hunter but he was more than just a hunter. This tattoo grows with every vampire I kill. It's supposed to be this map or something." Jeremy begins,

"Hey Jeremy how long does it take to throw out trash?" Brandon says as he pokes his head out of the employee only door.

"I'll be in," Jeremy says, "I'll explain later. You're sure you are alright." Mia nods with a bright smile,

"It's just a little bite. I've gotten used to it by now." She says and watches Jeremy leave and she heads out of the alley way and to Elena's car. She isn't sure why the vampire bit her and then bolted and here she thought she would be safe from all the vampires because she doesn't smell appealing, what a folly thought as she drives to Bonnie's place to meet up with the witch.

The compelled vampire that had attacked Mia runs back to Klaus's basement where she was told. "Did you bite her?" Klaus asks as the vampire stands in the center of the dungeon like place.

"Yes," She says,

"What was it like?" He asks as he begins to slowly circle the vampire.

"Like nothing I have ever had before. Her blood was delicious but had this horrible taste at the same time." She responds almost in a robotic manner.

Klaus nods more to himself, "How much did you drink?"

"You told me to take a little. I only took one gulp." She manages out before her face crinkles into disgust and then she bends over as she pukes a black liquid. Klaus carefully watches as the vampire begins to heave heavily as she vomits more black liquid.

She collapses to the ground in a twitching fit as the black ooze begins to drip out of her nose and out of her tear ducts. The vampire lets out a scream of pain as she can feel Mia's blood quickly disintegrating her own blood and insides. With a final convulsion the vampire is dead.

Klaus exits the basement and orders his servants to dispose of the body. He approaches the werewolf he found and stands before him. "I want you to bite Mia, bite her and return to me immediately." He compels the werewolf the order, projecting a visual of Mia and holds up a part of her shirt so the werewolf can smell it. Even if she doesn't have a specific human scent the wolf can follow the smell of her body lotion and perfume.

The werewolf morphs and runs through the woods until he catches her scent and veers left towards Bonnie's house. "Thanks for the tea," Mia says as the two girls sit in Bonnie's living room.

"Did something happen?" Bonnie asks as she points to Mia's bandage. Mia adjusts her ripped shirt,

"It's nothing a vampire just bit me by the grill but ran off." Mia says with a shrug as she lifts the china tea cup to her lips.

Bonnie's expression is aghast, "You were bit again? Mia, this is the second time within two days."

Mia sighs as she sets the tea cup down, "I know and trust me I was just as shocked as you but I mean the vampire didn't get that much. I wanted to talk to you about the things I've been seeing." She says changing the subject.

Bonnie crosses her legs becoming interested, "What have you been seeing?"

Mia opens her mouth about to explain when the werewolf comes crashing through Bonnie's front window. Glass shatters like rain everywhere as the two girls turn around in shock just as the werewolf's eyes land on Mia and charges for her. She sees the wolf and her mind just instantly clicks telling her that the wolf is more than just a regular wolf but at the same time her eyes take in the mist of black clinging to the werewolf. She tries to run but the wolf sinks his teeth into her side just before Bonnie sends a spell hurling towards the werewolf causing incredible pain in his mind.

With a whimper he releases Mia and leaps out of the house and back towards Klaus like he was ordered to do. Today is not her day.

Bonnie runs over to Mia's side seeing her soaking her shirt and dripping on the floor. "Mia's been bit by a werewolf." Bonnie says as she hangs up the phone and runs to the kitchen to fetch towels.

"Who'd you call?" Mia asks numbly as she is seeing double. She tries to stand up but Bonnie forces her back down and presses the towels on her side,

"Don't move, we don't know what the poison will do to you." Bonnie says just as there is a knock on her door. "You can come in." She says as Damon steps into Bonnie's house. Mia feels someone touch her arm, the fingers cold. "Mia?" Bonnie asks as she hovers over Damon who lifts Mia's shirt and examines the bite. But Mia can't form coherent thoughts, and she struggles to stay awake. "Damon, I think she's blacked out." Bonnie says, "Oh god," She breathes as she sees the tarnished flesh and the discoloration as the poison is setting into her blood stream. "Now she's bit by a werewolf too," Bonnie mutters under her breath but of course Damon catches it.

"What do you mean?" He asks and notices her ripped shirt and pulls it down to reveal the bandage. "She was bit by a vampire too." He says with anger.

"Something is wrong Damon, first a vampire and within an hour a werewolf, someone set this up." Bonnie says as Damon carefully lifts Mia up. "She should be alright, the werewolf venom shouldn't affect her...right?"

"Let's get her on a bed," He says and Bonnie leads him to her extra room.

"I'll get medicine and bandages," She says before leaving the room.

Damon silently curses Mia. Why can't she stay out of trouble for a day? He folds her shirt over so her wound stays exposed. Bonnie's right, her blood can kill a vampire, it should be able to defeat the werewolf poison. But there is no guarantee, and the thought that she might die is causing something inside of him to turn.

"How is she?" Bonnie asks as she hands Damon the antibacterial and swabs.

"It's too early to tell." He says and cleans the wound.

An hour later Damon can see that the discoloration from the venom has disappeared and he and Bonnie can relax. "God dammit," Mia says as she pulls out of her unconscious state, "This sucks," She groans as she can feel the terrible ache in her side.

"You know I'm beginning to think you like being the damsel in distress." Damon says with a smirk as he peels back the bandage.

"Great your here," She mutters and can feel the air touch her wound, "What are you doing?" She asks suspiciously as Damon bites his wrist and allows his blood to trickle onto the wound. Mia can feel something wet enter her and her eyes widen. "Damon!" She shouts, "I don't want your blood, I don't want to start puking everywhere!"

Bonnie comes in as Damon replaces the bandage, "Stop being a baby you didn't puke the first time I gave you blood remember after I saved you from the warlock."

"Just fuck off." Mia curses at him pissed that he is right and infuriated that he is being a jerk.

"I love you too," Damon says in a happy manner as he takes his leave.

Mia huffs as she hugs the pillow, "Bonnie can I have some aspirin or something?"

Bonnie laughs as she walks over to Mia and hands her some Advil and a cup of water, "Already ahead of you."

Klaus steps back into the basement, "Well done, that was quick." He says somewhat appreciatively. "What was her blood like?" He begins his interrogation but before the werewolf can answer he falls to his knees as he too begins to vomit a black blood like substance. "Lovely," Klaus says sarcastically as he watches the werewolf writhe in pain, his pain lasting much longer than the girl vampire but he doesn't die.

Klaus exits the basement becoming uninterested in the vomiting werewolf, and tells his men to kill the werewolf and get rid of the body as he heads to his study. Perhaps the werewolf didn't drink enough of Mia's blood. But he has been able to confirm his suspicions, this human girl is a rare thing indeed.

* * *

**To begin, I'm sorry this chapter is short. There isn't much I feel my character could have done in this chapter since it was mainly focused on Elena. I am very sorry that it was so short. **

**I'm entered in this writing contest and I've been rethinking my entry. Also well, my winter break is almost over and I am trying to spend every hour with my friends before I head back to college :]**

**Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, it's you guys I write for! Chapter seven will have the actual confrontation between Klaus and Mia and how will Mia and Damon's relationship evolve now that Elena and Damon's sire bond seems to be taking effect?**

**Also I am sorry for people who haven't seen the episodes and are confused. I'll try my best and make it more clear.**

**Reviews fuel my writing, it's the only way I know if you like it or don't like it! **

**-Emily **

***Expect the next chapter to be updated before Monday or at least Monday morning at the latest but we will see how my schedule goes. **


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter takes place a little before episode seven and covers episode seven of season four. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"I've been seeing these weird colors," Mia says as she finally rolls onto her opposite side and slowly sits up, her back being supported by pillows.

Bonnie takes a seat on the end of the bed and listens as Mia explains the black and red auras she seems to be seeing. "And the only thing that these colors have in common are that they cling to supernatural beings."

"I think I've figured it out, I mean I see the red around Damon, Elena, and Caroline so I mean that can only mean that I am able to see vampires...that sounds crazy." She pauses for a moment and laughs dryly, "If I had a nickel for every time I've said that something sounds crazy here, I'd be rich."

Bonnie smiles, "It doesn't sound that crazy to me. It sounds like you are being able to see the truth in this world almost as if you are getting stronger."

Mia bursts out laughing, it is an unsure laugh one that Mia hates that she does as a reflex to cover her uncertainty, "Sorry, I laugh at things when I'm nervous." She says, "Why do you think I am really getting stronger?"

Bonnie shrugs, "Your blood kills vampires, you aren't affected by werewolf venom, and my magic doesn't work on you. I think that your body is acting like an ultimate immune system. With every wave of supernatural that comes at you, your body recovers quicker and your immunity is becoming stronger."

Mia touches her side and notices the pain is gone. She lifts up her shirt and notices that the wolf bite is nearly healed. "But Damon can still give me his blood and heal me."

Bonnie's eyes become speculating, "That is true, perhaps Damon is the exception of sorts. Can you see anything around me? You said that Klaus had a thick black and red, he's a hybrid. Maybe black represents werewolves?" She suggests and Mia looks closely. Her eyes scanning over Bonnie but everything looks the same.

"No, nothing."

Bonnie nods, "Well if you begin seeing strange things you can come to me and we can figure it out together."

Mia grins, "You're the best Bonnie." The girls watch Phantom of the Opera together before Mia decides to head back to the Gilbert house. "What are you going to do about the window?"

Bonnie grins, "I'm sure I can dig up a spell." She says with a wink before seeing Mia off.

As she parks Elena's car, her mind weaves its way back to Damon. She closes her eyes as she rests her head against the steering wheel. She has to stop thinking about him and the way he looked at Elena. She is a friend they banter and bicker but in the end he always seems to be rescuing her. Maybe she subconsciously does like being the damsel in distress. Mia groans in frustration, what a stupid thought, why would anyone want to be continually harmed just so someone might save them.

She exits the car and heads inside the warm house. It is strange to see the red color surrounding Elena as she is sitting in the living room flipping through the channels. "Damon told me about the attacks, are you alright?"

Mia nods, "I'm fine really, it wasn't that serious." She brushes off as she fills a glass of water.

"Mia, you can't be serious." Elena says aghast at her offhand behavior. "You need to be more careful."

Mia can feel her eye twitch, she needs to be more careful? "I need to be more careful? Is it my fault that I'm being attacked by everything supernatural? I never asked to be here. I don't enjoy being kidnapped or bitten." She growls out as she runs up the stairs leaving a shocked Elena.

She slams her door shut and screams in her pillow. Why did she snap at Elena? Even as she asks herself that question deep down inside of her she knows why. She is envious of the relationship Elena and Damon have.

Tears begin to swell in her eyes and stain the pillow. She doesn't want to be here anymore. She wants to go back home to her friends and family. She wants to go back to living her normal carefree college life. Being here sucks so much she just wants to click her ruby heels and go home.

Jeremy steps into the kitchen, "What's wrong?" He asks having heard Mia's outburst.

"I think Mia's having a hard time." Elena says with a sympathetic sigh, "I can tell she's bottling all of her emotions up. I should go talk to her." She says as she heads towards the stairs but Jeremy catches her arm.

"You should leave her alone for now." He says, "She'll talk when she wants to."

Elena grabs a pint of chocolate ice cream from the freezer and a spoon before heading upstairs ignoring her brother's words. She knocks on Mia's door, "Can I come in?"

Mia rolls onto her side and although she wants to yell at Elena some more she knows she is being childish. "Sure," She says weakly as she wipes her eyes.

Elena enters the room, "Peace offering?" She says with an apologetic smile and hands Mia the Ben and Jerry's before sitting criss-crossed across from her on the bed. "You know Stefan and I broke up yesterday."

Mia places a spoon full of the ice cream into her mouth just as Elena drops the big news. "What?" She asks her words coming out in a mumble as she struggles to swallow the cold ice cream.

Elena hugs a pillow across her stomach. "Something's changed between us." She begins slowly, "I mean I guess it's been happening for some time now. Have you ever had feelings for someone you know you shouldn't?"

Mia gulps, yes she has had those feelings in fact she has them right now for the same vampire Elena is speaking about.

"Stefan said the things I feel for Damon have become stronger. I'm afraid of these feelings I have for him." She confesses. Mia sucks on the spoon before putting the ice cream down.

"You're afraid of turning into Katherine." Mia points out, "She loved both Stefan and Damon and you find yourself in her position. I think you should follow your feelings. Even if they are because of some bond after he turned you, those feelings have to have been there before he turned you. You can't feel bad for following your heart but by keeping Stefan your just hurting both of them." And Mia believes in everything she says to Elena even if it hurts her own heart for trying to push Elena and Damon together.

Elena listens carefully to Mia's words and takes them into consideration. "I know this has been really hard on you." Elena says softly as she reaches out and holds Mia's hand. "I know what it's like to bottle your feelings away."

Mia's lip twitches into a smile. "I just am tired." She finally admits, her eyes downcast to the spoon as she looks at her distorted reflection. "I'm tired of being here. I'm tired of being attacked every day, and having things happen to me that I can't explain." and she's tired of the growing feelings she has for Damon but she certainly isn't going to say that to Elena.

Elena is overwhelmed by pity as she takes in Mia's sad eyes and defeated posture. "We'll find a way to get you home I promise." This is all she can say as the girls hug before Elena retreats out of Mia's room to let the human girl sleep.

Mia brushes her teeth after finishing off the ice cream and tucks herself in bed praying that she and Damon won't share a dream tonight.

The next morning Caroline is running around organizing the Mystic Falls pageant while speaking to Stefan over the phone. "She said she had feelings for Damon." Stefan says as he looks up at the canopy of trees.

Caroline's face becomes shocked then horrified. "What?!" She shouts, "She can't have feelings for Damon...he's Damon...and you're you...and I'm revolted."

Mia parks Elena's car as she heads through the mass of florists and caterers before spotting the blond vampire. Caroline sighs, "You know what, I'm going to talk to her to shake some sense into her clearly diseased brain."

"I don't know what good that's going to do. Elena's right becoming a vampire has changed her."

"All the more reason for you to cure her." Caroline says softer this time as she turns around and spots Elena walking over, "Look I got to go. Be careful and remember there's sublimating then there's insanity."

"I'll be fine, bye." Stefan says into the speaker of his phone before hanging up.

"So what can I do to help?" Mia asks Caroline and smiles at Elena.

Caroline flips through her clipboard, "Could you help any of the pageant girls prep for tomorrow, I'm sure some of them are freaking out right now."

"Sure," Mia responds and heads inside the building leaving the two vampires to talk about the Stefan and Damon issue. Mia does what she can and helps whoever needs help.

Meanwhile, Stefan is out at the hospital turning a convict into a vampire while Jeremy is beginning to show the affects of being a hunter as he lifts huge tanks off the truck as it was nothing. The day proves to be fruitless for Mia but she decides that as long as she can get through the day like a normal nineteen year old girl then she is happy.

The following day is the big day or at least for the contestants. Mia finishes curling her locks and pinning it into a tasteful side pony as she adjusts her dress before meeting Elena and Caroline to help April get dressed.

When she sees Elena and Caroline in their stunning dresses she can't help but feel a little insecure in her dark amethyst dress. "What a great dress," Caroline comments as she takes an appreciative look around Mia. "Love the back of the dress, did you see this Elena?" Caroline asks as Elena walks around and see's that Mia's back is almost completely exposed except for two thick straps that cross with a bow in the center.

"Wow you look great." Elena says, "Love your shoes too." She compliments Mia's black platform heels.

"Thanks you guys look like models." Mia admits as the two girls seem tall and lean. April emerges out of the bathroom holding up two dresses. "The red one," Mia says at the exact same time Caroline and Elena say the blue one as April holds up a red and blue dress to her petite frame.

All four girls look at each other, "Really the blue seems safe?" April questions as she leans more towards Mia's side as her eyes look longing at the red dress.

"Safe is good," Elena defends, "When it comes to the judges."

Mia can't hide her blush, "Um...I would go with what they say, they know more about this pageant than I do."

"She's right Gracie Lockwood had a three foot slit one year and practically got laughed at off the court." Caroline says as Elena and Caroline giggle.

"She got my vote." Damon suddenly says as he appears in the open door. His eyes take in the four girls appreciating the short dresses.

"Get out, larker." Caroline says as she throws something at Damon.

"Ouch," He says with a small smirk, "Where's Professor Shane?"

"Check the judges table." Caroline snaps at him as she walks over and slams the door shut or at least tries to but Damon holds up his hand, stopping the door from closing all the way.

"Red one definitely," Damon says to April.

"We already agreed that the red one is a little too showy." Caroline retorts,

"You and Elena did," Mia says softly under her breath and all three vampires look at her, Caroline's eyes fueled with anger.

Damon holds out his arms, "It's a pageant that's the whole point."

"Did you win Miss Mystic last year? No I don't think you did."

"Neither did Elena and she wore blue." Damon points out.

Caroline sighs out in frustration, "No one cares what you think." She growls,

"I care," April says brightly.

"See April cares right Elena?"

"The red is pretty." Elena agrees quickly to Damon's suggestion, earning a dropped jaw of disbelief from Caroline.

"And my work here is done." Damon says with a triumphant smile as he turns around and heads for the judges table.

"Uh what happened to thirty seconds ago when you hated the red one? What happened to safe is good?" Caroline asks Elena who looks confused for a second before turning to April.

"Whichever one you want to wear

"What just happened?" Caroline asks annoyed at the event that just ensued.

"How about you check on the other girls and I'll help April?" Mia suggests as Caroline storms out of the room. "How about you try them both on?" Mia suggests and rests against the bedpost as April changes into the blue dress first.

April comes out and does a slow spin for Mia. "It's pretty, it looks really good on you." Mia says truthfully and waits for April to change into the red dress. Mia can see the grin on April's face as she comes out of the bathroom. "Definitely the red dress. You look amazing."

April smiles, "Thanks Mia,"

"Let's get your hair finished." While Mia helps April with her hair, Jeremy heads down to the Lockwood cellar to find Stefan.

"What am I doing here?" Jeremy asks.

"You have the chance to make your sister human again, you interested?" Stefan asks,

"You have no idea."

"Actually I do." Stefan says and gestures for Jeremy to follow him.

Now that Elena's feelings have become stronger for Damon he is more determined to make her human again. He forces Jeremy to kill the newly turned vampire in order for the tattoo to grow. He doesn't care if Jeremy is beginning to lose his way. All he wants is Elena back.

As Caroline goes around correcting everyone in sight, Klaus makes his entrance. "And how am I doing?" He asks with his charming smile.

"You're perfect," She says with a somewhat disappointed sigh. "Just so beyond annoying I can't even thank you."

Klaus smiles a soft one as he takes in Caroline's beauty and her sparky attitude when his smile faults, "They certainly didn't waste any time." He says as he spots Tyler and Hayley.

Mia makes her way through the crowd as Caroline introduces herself, "Hi everyone I'm Caroline Forbes as the reigning Miss Mystic falls it's my honor to introduce this year's Miss Mystic Court." Mia puts her clutch under her arm as she applauds with the rest of the crowd.

Her eyes scan over the women in their short fancy dresses and the men in the spiffy tuxes. She can see the swirls of black and red mingled in the crowd and her eyes land on one particular vampire. Damon looks stunning in a suit but she isn't blind. She can see his eyes meeting Elena's shy ones. He gives her his smirk and she in return gives him a sweet smile, they seem to be in their own world.

An bitter taste is on the back of her tongue. She hates that she is feeling this aggression towards Elena and Damon. She doesn't know Damon that well and they've had a few friendly...and not so friendly conversations, she shouldn't be feeling this way. She forces her eyes away from them and on the stage.

"And finally we have a last minute entry, April Young accompanied by Jeremy Gilbert." Caroline announces as she looks around for the youngest Gilbert. April's eyes scanning as well as she tries to mask the confusion and dread of the fact that she has no escort but Matt comes up and a relieved smile appears on her face as she steps down the rest of the stairs.

"Hey what's with the last minute escort change?" Caroline asks as the waltz begins with the contestants and their escorts.

"I don't know I'm calling him right now but he's not answering." Elena says as his phone goes straight to voice mail.

"Do the math emo teen, the bar...it's fine." Damon says as he looks around.

"Matt said that Jeremy's been having nightmares about killing vampires and he's been hiding it from me."

"Relax I'm sure he's fine." Damon says even though he knows about Jeremy's hunters urge and Stefan's crusade to do anything to help Elena.

"I don't know I have a bad feeling." She says as her gut clenches, she can tell something is wrong.

"If I'm not worried you shouldn't be worried. Let it go. I'll go look for him." Damon says

"Okay."

"Okay you go home, I'll ask around here."

"Maybe Damon's right maybe he went to the bar and snuck off to the woods." Elena says slowly and as Caroline and Elena get into another argument over Damon's intentions Klaus's eyes land on a little dark haired brunette in a lovely purple dress.

She can feel Klaus approaching her. The bulky fog that surrounds him sends goose bumps on her skin. Wisps of crimson and black engulf her senses and she begins to feel a little light headed. "Hello, I don't think we've been formally introduced." He says as he introduces himself extending his hand to Mia as he takes in every inch of her facial features and body language. He can tell she isn't surprised by his sudden appearance which means she either knew he was approaching her or she felt it.

"Mia Reed," Mia says as she takes his hand into hers and they make a polite shake. He watches as her face becomes pale when their skin touches. She can feel his cold power seeping into her when their hands touch and she doesn't like it at all.

He notices Caroline and Elena having an argument, "It was a pleasure to meet you." He says before taking his leave to head over to Caroline's side.

Mia grabs onto a chair as she steadies her woozy body.

As Caroline and Klaus walk off together and Jeremy heads out of the cellar to speak with April, Damon follows Shane into the house. "It's you again," Professor Shane says with a dark chuckle, "I must be the least intimidating mass murderer ever."

"Well you still never gave me a name." Damon says as he places his hands in his pockets, his stance relaxed. "And it's kind of important."

"Listen there is no other name. Look at any given moment there are five hunters in existence. Now most never know who they are or what their purpose is, finding one in a lifetime is next to impossible." Shane says before brushing past Damon who only runs to stand in front of Professor Shane using his vampire speed. A dry laugh escapes Shane's lips, "Subtle,"

"Like you didn't already know." Damon replies, "You have five seconds to give me another name or you die."

"You know since it's generally unwise for a vampire to seek out a hunter, it means your interested in the mark. It's probably because of where it leads but here's the thing even if you complete the mark and get the map the thing that you are looking for is sealed within a spell that only a certain kind of witch can perform."

"What kind of witch?" Damon asks his curiosity heightened.

"Come on Damon." The Professor says with a smile,

The vampire grabs Shane's hand and squeezes sending shocks of pain through his arm. "I love pressure points, what kind of witch?" He repeats,

"You're a big boy you can figure this one out." Shane replies and the two hold each other's gaze before realization hits the vampire.

"A Bennett witch,"

"Aren't too many of those lying around I'm sure you know. So none of this matters until Bonnie gets in touch with her magic, between the two of us who do you think she trusts to help her get there?"

Elena smiles as she claps while April is awarded the crown as Miss Mystic, her smile fades as she sees Jeremy leaving. "Jeremy," She calls out but he ignores her and keeps walking. Elena hurries off the stage to follow her brother.

"Hey where have you been?" She asks and sees the stake in his hand, "What are you doing with that?" Jeremy slowly stands up, "Put it down."

"Connor was right. All I can think about is killing vampires."

"You're nothing like Connor." Elena says,

"I want to believe that and I know I don't want to hurt you but everything inside of me is telling me to drive this stake through your heart."

"Why would you say that? It's me Jeremy." She asks softly as she looks at her brother trying to make him see her clearly.

"And you're a vampire," He states his mind whispering for him to stake her.

"Yeah but I'm also your sister. Jer... I would never do anything to hurt you." She touches his hand and notices the blood, the veins in her eyes become black as her hunger stirs.

"No," He says softy as the voices seem to grow and he can see her blood on his hands when he stabs the stake through her chest.

"Get it away from me." She says as she turns around and heads outside, and Jeremy grabs her arm. Elena turns around and throws her brother to the floor.

"Jer? Hey Jer, wake up. Jer please wake up." She says desperately but gasps as Jeremy pushes a stake through the side of her neck. As Elena's blood rushes to heal the wood, Jeremy moves up and kneels in front of his vampire sister, holding up the stake more than ready to kill her.

"Jeremy!" Matt shouts,

"Get out of here Matt." Jeremy says calmly.

"Jeremy," Mia says as she appears in the other archway.

"You don't want to do this okay that's your sister. It's that stupid mark on your arm."

"Shut up Matt!" Jeremy shouts

"Jeremy look at me, I'm human and I'm telling you to not hurt her."

Jeremy looks down at Elena who is struggling to breath due to the small stake in her neck. He lifts the stake higher and is about to plunge it into Elena, "Stop it!" Mia screams and an invisible wave rushes through Jeremy and his vision is clear, his mind is clear, everything is clear. And in that split moment she can swears she sees a faint blue light around Jeremy that dissipates for a moment.

Stefan appears and throws Jeremy to the wall. "Get out of here Matt." Stefan orders as he throws Jeremy to him and Mia follows behind them.

Matt throws Jeremy into a separate room and locks the door behind him and Mia. "What did you do?" Jeremy asks desperately as he grabs onto Mia's wrists. His eyes searching hers as the darkness clouds his mind again and all he can think about are vampires.

"Jeremy let her go." Matt says as he grabs his friend's arm. Jeremy pushes Matt away and with his enhanced strength the push is more of a toss causing Matt to stumble away.

"You made it disappear." Jeremy says desperately, "My thoughts I felt normal."

Mia wiggles in his grip, "I don't know Jeremy but could you let up please your hurting me." She says and he releases his grip as he slouches into a couch.

Matt looks between the two a little confused. "I'm going to get a first aid kit." Mia says before leaving the friends. "What do you mean she made the thoughts disappear."

Jeremy shakes his head as he stares at his blood. "I don't know, it was only for a few seconds but it was like I felt all this weight being lifted off my body and mind."

"How do you know it was because of Mia?" Matt asks as he sits across from Jeremy.

"I don't know it's this feeling I get when she's close, like she has something inside of her."

Mia bends down and rips off her heels as she hurries down the stairs almost running into Damon who is blocking her path. "I've been meaning to speak with you." He says with a smirk.

She takes a step back, away from his red smoke that seems to be calling her name softly. "What do you want to talk about?" She asks.

Damon eyes Mia, "Something's different with you." He says suspiciously as he leans closer and sniffs. She is wearing a different perfume a more poignant scent but that isn't what he is looking for. Something _feels_ different around her it is too difficult to describe but it is like a small gravitational pull is surrounding her and he can almost feel his power being canceled. The sensation is so subtle but he knows it wasn't there before.

Mia sighs trying to cover her uneasiness with his closeness being due to his silent behavior. "What do you want Damon?" She repeats icily.

"Geez what's got your panties in a bunch today?" He asks in a joking manner but watches as her eyes darken. "I just wanted to make sure that princess wasn't bitten by anything today." He says with a taunting smile.

Mia frowns her patience with Damon thin. She doesn't want to speak with him, she hates the way her heart is beating faster now that he's within a close proximity, she hates that he looks so damn good, and she hates that smirk. "Damon I swear to God if you don't move out of my way I will stake you." She threatens her hands beginning to shake with anger.

Damon cracks a smile, "Where are you going to get the stake?" He asks just as she pulls a small stake from her clutch. "You wouldn't dare." He says his eyes twinkling with a challenge.

Mia's body moves quicker than she expected as her grip on the stake tightens and she smashes the stake into Damon's shoulder before moving around him. Damon feels pain, a lot of pain in his shoulder as Mia stakes him, or at least his shoulder. He can't believe she actually did it.

His hand rips out the piece of wood. He watches as she walks down the hallway. She's upset about something, and he isn't sure why the fact that she's emotionally hurt is bothering him. He pushes aside his folly thoughts as he moves his shoulder and makes a hissing sound. That hurt a lot more than it should have he realizes.

Mia helps Jeremy with his wound as Elena learns that Stefan has been making her brother kill vampires so that the mark will grow her dislike for Stefan grows as she becomes disappointed at him. "If getting my humanity back means stripping Jeremy of his, I don't want the cure."

"He's the only one that can fix all of this."

"You mean me? The only way to fix me." Her eyes become full of disappointment, "You don't have to love me like this. This is who I am now. The old Elena died when she went off that bridge. Let her go."

Stefan looks down at Elena and sadness more sadness than she has ever seen drowns in his eyes. He loves her and they both know he wants the girl he fell in love with back. He watches Elena look over her shoulder to Damon and he can see it, the connection they have, and he turns away.

"What are you doing?" Matt asks as he appears in Jeremy's doorway noticing Jeremy is stuffing a duffel bag with clothes.

"I can't keep living here if I want to kill my sister." He says softly. Matt nods in agreement as he approaches Jeremy,

"Elena knows that and that's why she moved out and I'm moving in."

"What?" Jeremy asks surprised by the news.

"Look I'm not one of them Jer, I'll keep an eye on you and we can keep this hunter business in check. And if Mia somehow was able to get you to be normal even if it was for a few seconds I think we should all try and figure this shit out."

"Where's Elena going to go?" Jeremy asks even though he knows the answer.

At the Salvatore's house, Elena rings the doorbell and Damon opens the door. The two exchange a soft gaze at each other as Stefan stands up from the couch in the living room. "I can't stay at home anymore." She says as he looks at her duffel bags and his eyes turn from Damon to Elena.

"Pick a room. I'll crash somewhere else." He says softly as he walks between them. He can't live in the same house with Elena and his brother.

Mia leans out over her opened window as she looks at the night sky. She closes her eyes for a moment and lets the cold air tickle her face as she searches for an inner peace as Damon and Elena's slow dance ceases to exist as they begin to furiously kiss. Their lips moving roughly against the other.

Damon loves it. He loves feeling Elena's body against his and her gently touches but something tugs his heart. Elena's scent of fresh fruit and vanilla clouds his senses as they manage to make it to the bed, only destroying a few items.

And for a brief moment, so brief Damon can't even acknowledge it but a subtle scent of lavender and rain rubs against his mind and that gravitational pull he felt earlier that day tickles his spine. He doesn't know it but the sire bond between Elena and himself is stronger than the unknown bond between him and Mia.

Mia can smell it. Damon's scent: a musky mix of spices and a cool musk blend together. She opens her eyes and watches the stars twinkle. A wave of sadness cloaks around her as if her mind's eye knows what he's doing right now. She pulls herself back into her bedroom and closes the window.

She needs to focus on getting home and she closes her heart off.

* * *

**Okay so there it is! I'm not sure if this made more people confused or not. If you haven't seen the episodes or are confused, please go onto Wikipedia and read through the season four episode summaries, that will probably help you.**

**I hope you liked it. I tried adding more dialogue from the actual episode but that sacrificed the interaction between Damon and Mia. I did rush through this a little since I promised I would update early Monday morning it's about 1:30 AM by me (I live in California).**

**The next episode/chapter will hopefully be a little longer and more Damon and Mia moments since this chapter lacked in it as well as more information being revealed about Mia and Damon's bond.**

**Reviews fuel my writing! Please stop by and say hi or let me know what you liked and didn't like.**

**-Emily**

***Update goal: possibly by the 2nd**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter covers episode eight of season four and a little after it but doesn't reach episode nine.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

The night is one filled with passion and so is the morning after. As Elena and Damon continue their frivolous love making, Caroline and Stefan argue the possibility that Elena is sired to Damon while Mia lies awake in bed. Her face is smothered into the pillow as she tries her best to keep her mind off the awful feeling of betrayal that sits heavy in her stomach.

She rolls onto her side and drags the blankets over her head until she create a cocoon around her body. Why is she feeling this way...this betrayal? Now that she's acknowledged this bad sensation her body seems to magnify it. The horrible feeling eats her insides as she curls into a tighter ball. She wants it to stop, she must be having an emotional break down because this feeling is too intense to be normal.

As Damon watches Elena head for school he can feel a sudden push inside of him and something indescribable seems to make him feel and see clearer as the sire bond between Elena and he is nudged out of the way by Mia's overpowering feelings.

"Listen, we need to talk," Stefan announces as he walks back into their home. Damon's face seems to fall at the sound of his brother's serious tone.

"Sired?" Damon repeats not believing a word Stefan had just told him. "Really Stefan, that's the most pathetic nonsense I've ever heard come out of your mouth and you've said some shit in your day."

"Okay look," Stefan begins trying to defend his theory, "It was your blood that turned her right? I mean she's been different since day one because of you...you can't deny that."

"Sure I can, I finally got Elena in a good place about being a vampire. You just can't stand that she's happy because of me."

"Okay you know what prove me wrong. Tell her it's okay to drink from a blood bag."

"She can't, weird doppelganger body rejected the blood from the bag."

"Right because you told her too, you said she had to drink warm human blood straight from the vein and she almost died trying to make you happy. Look just ask her to drink from the blood bag, make sure you tell her how happy you'll be if it works and if I'm wrong I'll be the first to apologize."

"When her body rejects this blood, which it will, your apology better be epic." Damon says before leaving the room, his emotions in a whirlwind.

Mia releases the breath she had been holding as she emerges out from the mass of blankets. She needs to run. Throwing on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt, Mia heads out to go for a jog. It's sunny again, Mia stretches on the porch and blasts her work out music as she jogs through the neighborhood. The sun's rays beat down on her as a car honks at her. She ignores the shouts from the high school students as she makes a sharp right turn.

Gasping for air she slows to a fast walk. Her heart pumps fresh oxygen into her blood as she wipes sweat off her forehead and takes in the suburban area. The perfectly trimmed lawns and lovely houses. Her eyes shift up to the sky; even the weather is nearly perfect most of the time. She looks at her phone and notices the time, she has to work soon.

She urges her legs to start moving again and jogs back to the Gilbert's house. Her muscles are overworked and sore from the lack of physical activity she has been doing since being transported to this town. Mia takes a hasty shower, cleaning the sweat off her body and shampooing her hair before pulling on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt and driving over to the Grill.

Her second day isn't much better than her first day at the Grill. She is welcomed by the familiar smell of fries and food as she ties on her waitress apron. Jenny informs her the tables she will cover today and Mia is grateful that her fellow waiters and waitresses are incredibly nice and understanding, and the majority of the people she waits today are kind. She lifts a heavy tray of food. "Here's your burger, and your steak," She says as she hands the men their food, "And here is your bacon burger," She says relieved that the heavy platter of food is gone. "Is there anything else I can get you?" She asks politely as the men begin to devour their food mumbling a 'no thanks' between their bites.

She weaves through her assigned tables ensuring all her customers are happy when out of the corner of her eye she can see a mass of black and red haze make its way in to the Grill. "Mia when you're done with your last few tables you can go on your break." Jenny says to her as the two girls pick up their food from the kitchen.

Klaus orders a drink and claims a seat in the far back corner; his eyes watching the new waitress. Mia tries to disregard Klaus's strong stare and although she manages to keep her oblivious façade on her physical expressions, internally she is freaking out. Klaus introducing himself at the Miss Mystic fall pageant had been more than enough of an internal warning and the little voice in the back of her mind is telling her to stay far away from him.

She gives her last table their receipt before heading to the bar and takes a seat on one of the stools. "You're doing good for a newbie," the bartender compliments, "Drink?"

"Water, please," Mia replies as Klaus makes his way over to take a seat at the bar. Mia inhales a soft breath as she mentally prepares herself for the purpose of him approaching her.

"Hello," He says as he leaves one stool between them and takes a seat, setting his drink down as the bartender hands Mia her glass of water.

"Hi," Mia says as she can feel his power wrapping around her like a snake, slowly squeezing the oxygen out of her body.

Klaus watches her facial features tighten and her body locks in place. "You seem to be good friends with the Gilberts."

Mia's lip twitches as she forces her body to turn towards his. "Let's cut to the chase, I know what you are and you seem to be interested in me. You didn't come over here to chat about Elena or Jeremy, what do you want from me?"

Klaus's lips turn into a smile, a girl that doesn't beat around the bush. "I was merely curious as to where you came from."

Mia holds her stoic expression but she can tell he has a double meaning behind the simple question. "California, I was attending college there but decided to move." Mia replies,

Klaus can tell she is speaking the truth or at least part of the truth. "California, why come here?"

"Trust me it wasn't willing," She mumbles and wants to smack herself. She has to stop answering questions under her breath especially around vampires who can hear her heartbeat, Klaus definitely didn't miss her comment. "I needed a change of scenery." She says as she clears her throat before standing up, "It was nice talking with you."

Mia turns on her heel and disappears into the kitchen. She is pretty sure that Klaus knows that she is aware of the fact that he is a vampire.

After the little chat with Klaus, Mia heads back to work. Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie finish up school and decide to have a girls night as the Salvatore brothers find themselves in New Orleans looking for one of Damon's old flames, Charlotte.

"What are you doing here?" Nadi asks as the smoke from the candles she is snuffing out swirls in the air.

"Calling you out, you're not Val's great granddaughter, you're her daughter." Damon says, "You're eighty years old, you don't look a day over fifty. You're a practicing witch."

"Get out of my store." She says warning Damon.

"Give me what I want." He orders as he approaches the witch who turns around and sends waves of pain at the vampire making him fall to his knees.

"I gave you a chance to leave with your life."

"Wait, wait...wait, we don't want any trouble, okay, we just want your help." Stefan says trying to calm the infuriated witch.

"I told you, there's no one here who can help you.

"Stefan,"

"The kind of magic my mother practiced isn't natural, witches don't even call it magic. We call it expression."

"Is that like black magic?" Stefan asks,

"Worse, channeling the power of human sacrifices causes a darkness that can't exist on this plane without swallowing it whole. She sold you a bill of good about breaking the sire bond because she wanted access to that power and you gave it to her when you killed twelve people." She spits out, disdain dripping with every word as her hatred can be seen behind her eyes.

"Are you saying there's no spell?" Damon asks his voice surprisingly soft.

"Sire bond can't be broken with magic. A vampire only bonds to her sire when she has feelings for him before she turns. Human feelings, vampirism only heightens those emotions...you want her free? You have to set her free. Tell her to live her life without you and never think of you again, to stop caring about you and then leave her. That's the only way around the sire bond." The witch says her dark eyes staring Damon down, her eyes taking in Damon's body. "And you are one busy vampire," She says with a smirk, "You have managed to bond with more than one at the same time."

Damon's face twists with confusion, "Charlotte?"

Nandi laughs as she rummages through her cabinets, "Not a vampire but a human."

Stefan and Damon exchange glances. "It isn't possible for a human and vampire to bond." Stefan points out just as Nandi throws ingredients into a crystal bowl.

"This bond is not a lovers bond." She says as she tosses the petals of a rare blue flower, her eyes flicking up to Damon. "I thought it was an ancient folktale but everything stems from some form of truth."

Damon is becoming frustrated with her round about answers. "What type of bond is it then?" He asks a little on edge.

Nandi pours three different liquids into the bowl and stirs it slowly, meticulously. "A bond of protection, although it may not be emotionally as strong as the sire bond it has its own strengths."

"Protection?" Stefan repeats slowly becoming more intrigued.

"Legend says that there were special humans that would come and go throughout history. They were said to be God's angels and fall to the earth when summoned in a time of need. They would possess incredible power but would need a protector." Nandi says as she taps the rim of the crystal bowl and the ingredients burst into flames.

"And you're saying that I am not only sire bonded but a protector too?" Damon repeats with a laugh. "You really are crazy." But even as he says the words he can't help but think of Mia.

Nandi throws something at Damon's feet as smoke explodes around him and she whispers an enchantment. "What the hell?" Damon says but his senses are overpowered by a scent he has never smelt before.

He can hear the sound of light rain hitting the ground, the smell of fall's first tears consume his senses. He is able to detect something sweet and gentle underlying the smell of rain. His body seems to hum from within as something silky warm caresses him and the scent of lavender blends with the rain. He hasn't felt like this...ever.

As the smoke clears Damon's confused eyes meet Nandi's. He asks her a silent question and she replies with a small smile. Damon knows that what he smelt, what his body felt, it was all Mia: it is all her, from her natural scent, to the way her body makes him feel.

Nandi grins noticing the slim flash of understanding in his eyes. "You know I speak nothing but the truth." She pours the liquid into a very small jar and holds it out to Damon.

"What do you expect me to do with that?" Damon asks eyeing the translucent liquid with suspicion.

"This is for the human." Nandi says as Damon pockets the jar. "Now leave," She orders.

That night Damon sits in the hotel room his thoughts a bucket of jumbled fragments. Now that he knows the only way to break the sire bond with Elena is to never see her again, he isn't sure if he wants that. Then the bomb of knowledge about his potential bond with Mia. He closes his eyes as he rubs the bridge of his nose, the image of a smiling Mia flashes across his vision. There are too many similarities with what Nandi had said: Mia is human, Bonnie suspected that her grandmother had summoned Mia for help, although she isn't an angel she certainly does fall from the sky, but the simple notion that they have bonded sounds so intimate.

A subtle uneasy feeling overcomes him as he stares at the small jar that is smaller than his palm. Nandi couldn't have been more vague, witches love their stories and riddles. He sets the mysterious liquid on the bed side desk and decides he has to speak to Charlotte and release her from her sire bond to him.

As the vampire disappears into the night, over in Mystic Falls, Mia finishes up her shift. "See you Tuesday," Mia says as she removes her apron and grabs her purse. The click of her boots blend with the sounds of the cars passing by and the other shuffle of shoes as downtown seems to come to life.

She unlocks Elena's car and sends Elena a text that she is on her way. She pulls out of her parking spot and drives out of town and towards the Salvatore's house where the other girls are already partying at. Her headlights illuminate the stretch of road as other cars zoom past her she raises the volume as she begins to sing along with the song.

She adjusts her rear-view mirror when a car smashes against her side of the car.

Metal and machinery smashes into each other, as the glass from the windows shatter and explode like thousands of diamonds. Elena's little car is thrust so hard off the road that it flips and is knocked off the road. Her car crashes to the ground wheels up to the sky.

Her mind didn't even register the impact, everything happened all within a few seconds. She comes to her senses for a brief moment. There are a few voices and someone shouting for someone to call 911. "Miss, you're going to be fine," An older woman assures her as she kneels and peeks through the window to see Mia's eyes open slightly.

Her eyes begin to close as she feels her lungs being crushed. Her breathes begin to soften until she returns to the darkness, her tears leaking down her bloody face.

As Mia's body is able to pulled from the car and rushed to the hospital, Caroline is taken by Klaus's hybrids and Tyler proves that he is the alpha among the hybrids. Damon speaks with Charlotte and severs the sire bond between them.

"Elena, Mia's in the hospital, there was a horrible car accident," Bonnie practically screams into the phone as she rushes into the hospital. "I'm here for Mia Reed."

Elena's face becomes mortified as she hears the news, "What?" Caroline asks seeing Elena's expression.

"We have to get to the hospital." Elena announces as she takes off running.

"What are you doing?" One of the surgeons asks, his scrubs and gloves covered in Mia's blood. "You can't be in here." He continues as one of the assistants rushes over to the phone to call security.

Klaus smirks as he runs to the nearest surgeon and compelles everyone in the room within a few seconds. Everyone stands still as if time has frozen for a minute and the vampire moves to stand over Mia's body. Her eyes tapped shut, a thick tube in her mouth, and her body splayed on the surgical table, her insides exposed. He sinks his fangs into his wrist and allows his blood to flow into her.

He leaves and closes the door behind him, all the surgeons, nurses, and anesthesiologists begin to move and stitch Mia back up as if they had finished the procedure.

A strong ache ripples through Damon as he winces touching his chest. "What's wrong?" Stefan asks, "Is it the witch?"

Damon shakes his head as another slice of pain shoots down his spine. He isn't sure how but he just knows Mia is hurt. "Something's wrong," He says and takes off running up towards Mystic Falls.

Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline are all waiting beside Mia who is connected to all types of machines. "Why isn't she waking up?" Caroline asks, "Klaus gave her his blood, she should be all healed by now."

Bonnie taps her feet impatiently, "I told you it might not work." She says, "We should be thankful that her body didn't reject his blood."

Caroline crosses her arms across her chest, "It seems like you know more than we do." Both Caroline and Elena stare at Bonnie waiting for her to spill the information she has.

Bonnie, in return, bites her lip nervously thinking about Elena and how she would feel about it. "Okay so I have this theory that Mia and Damon are connected in some way."

Caroline's face falls and her lip twitches as her eyes begin to burn with anger. "What do you mean? Damon sired Mia too?!" She shouts.

Bonnie shakes her head, "No Mia's human. For some reason Damon's blood can only heal her and even then her body rejected the extra blood in her system. You should have seen the bathroom, Mia was puking blood nonstop."

"Why would Klaus's blood have worked then?" Elena asks softly as she looks over at Mia who remains in her coma.

Bonnie sighs as she flops into one of the chairs by the bed. "I don't know, maybe because he's an Original, you're guess is as good as mine. At this point it's just good that it did work."

"Bonnie you have a lot of explaining to do." Caroline says roughly knowing that her witch friend has been spending a lot of time with Mia. The two vampires take a seat and wait for Bonnie to explain what she can.

"All I can tell you is that Mia is different." She says vaguely, Bonnie notices Caroline's irritated expression and holds up her hand stopping Caroline from butting in with a comment. "She's human but I think she isn't from here. She's from an alternate reality and I think because where she comes from there aren't vampires or anything supernatural that her body rejects pretty much all of it."

"That doesn't explain your theory about her and Damon." Caroline spits out Damon's name with pure hatred.

Bonnie plays with the hem of her shirt, "You guys know that Mia can't leave this town, and we tested it out and when she passes the town's boundaries she's transported back to where ever Damon is."

"That is odd." Elena says speaking before Caroline can begin her rant. "What else is going on with Mia?"

"I don't want to say, it's not in my place to tell you." Bonnie says as she looks at Mia's slumbering expression.

"Doc," Caroline says standing up as she spots the old man in the white coat and a nurse following behind him.

"Miss Reed seems to be in a deep coma. However it is odd because her brain waves are nearly perfect."

The three girls look at each other. "What does that mean?" Elena asks carefully, as the nurse removes the tube from Mia's mouth.

"Physically she is perfect. She has the ability to awaken. It is rare but on occasion the patient doesn't want to wake up." He says before scribbling a signature and leaving. The nurse adjusts some tubes and asks if the girls need anything before heading out as well.

Elena and Caroline had left an hour ago but Bonnie remains by Mia's side reading through her ancestors books, searching fruitlessly for something to help her friend even though she knows it won't do any good if she did come up with a spell. "What happened?" Damon demands as he appears in the hospital room.

Bonnie's heart skips a beat at the sudden appearance of the vampire. She looks over and can see the clear distress and worry in his eyes as takes in Mia's motionless body. It is odd, he can feel her. That strange sensation of almost a tug inside of him wanting to move closer to her. "A drunk driver crashed into her. Klaus went into the surgical room and gave her his blood."

Damon's head whips to Bonnie his eyes becoming furious at the knowledge that Klaus gave her his blood. Bonnie closes her book and sets it down. "Calm down, it saved her. The surgery was going to fail, there was too much damage to her internal organs and spine."

"Why isn't she awake then?" Damon hisses as he moves to the other side of Mia.

"The doctor said she is physically healed but mentally...it's up to her to wake up." Bonnie says softly as she reaches out and holds Mia's cold hand.

Damon's eyes sweep over her relaxed expression: from her dark feather lashes to the curve of her small button nose, sweeping over her pale, dry lips and down to the curve of her neck. "She looks like sleeping beauty doesn't she?" Bonnie says a little twinkle in her eyes.

"Why doesn't she want to wake up?" Damon asks softly as he watches her chest move up and down to the steady rhythm of her breathes. He takes a seat across from Bonnie his expression hiding the deep concern he has.

The ache in his chest seems to have magnified now that he is so close to her. The memory of her scent sticks to him and he wishes he is able to smell it again and again and again.

Bonnie snorts softly, "Did you really ask that question? She hates it here Damon. She can't live her normal life she had. She has to have broken the record for how many times she can get bite, kidnapped, or hurt by a supernatural creature and not to mention that she was just in a regular car accident. She can't get away from all the bad stuff here."

He can't deny what Bonnie said. "You said she was perfectly fine." Damon says slowly as his eyes remain trained on her face almost as if he is waiting for her to awaken in this moment.

"Yes," Bonnie says not sure where the vampire is going with this conversation.

"She told you about our dream sharing." He says slowly as he looks over to Bonnie who understands what Damon is implying. He bites his wrist and brings it to Mia's slightly open lips.

"What do you plan on doing?" Bonnie asks as she watches him remove his healing wrist and wiping Mia's now blood stained lips with his thumb.

"I'm going to talk some sense into her." He says his voice rough but Bonnie can hear the gentleness behind the words.

She isn't blind. She can see the way Damon is looking at Mia. "What happened in New Orleans?" She questions suspiciously, Damon wasn't like this before or at least not towards Mia. Damon ignores her question as he waits for that sluggish feeling to overcome him so he can drift to sleep. "I'm going to get some coffee." Bonnie says as she stands up and leaves the room. She can't handle being alone with Damon.

He moves closer to Mia's bed and slowly reaches out to cover her hand with his. A warm shock spreads through his skin, "I know you can hear me," He says as he carefully watches any movement that she might make. "I'm going to bring you back." He closes his eyes resting his head on the hospital bed.

It's dark.

He can't tell where he is as he floats through the dark abyss. "Mia." He calls out as he tries to run, he can feel her. She's somewhere here. Slowly the black night softly shifts and changes to the gray world and he is emerging out of the ocean water. He breaks through, his head surfacing and he makes his way to the shore. The incredibly soft sand sticking to his wet skin. He runs a hand through his wet hair, getting the soaked locks out of his face.

He spots her, sitting on the sand in a white T-shirt and a pair of gray shorts. Her small feet are buried in the sand as her long beach waves move in the wind hiding her face from him. The breeze shifts and his senses are overwhelmed as they are bombarded with her scent. Her amazing natural scent.

"Mia," He says louder.

She slowly turns her head to the sound of his voice. Her thick wisps of hair split apart and he sees her eyes. They are filled with sadness and defeat just before her body begins to fade and she disappears.

He turns around searching for her. His eyes desperately searching for her. "Mia!" He shouts out as he begins his trek through the gray world. He checks through the town, every building, and every room and comes across her four times but each time she vanishes when she sees him.

After he is unable to find her in the town he heads for the cherry blossom tree. As he heads deeper into the mass of trees his nose catches her scent. He pauses in his step and runs around the trees until he spots her sitting against her tree. Her eyes are closed and she looks like a slumbering fairy. "Don't run," He says softly, "Why are you running away from me?" He asks as he keeps his distance from her.

She opens her eyes, "I'm tired." She whispers and as she speaks he takes a few steps closer making use of his vampire swiftness. Just a few feet away now he can see it. Her body is becoming transparent almost as if she is a ghost. She is running out of time.

"You have to wake up." He says his words coming out as more of a demand. Her eyes raise to meet his, and he can see the light fading in her eyes just before she disappears again. "Dammit!" He shouts, if she keeps running away from him she will be lost in her own mind.

Using his vampire speed he weaves through the shore line, the forest, and town hoping to get a waft of her scent. With each passing minute he can tell that this world is slowly disappearing just like Mia. The edges are becoming blurry and soon the gray colors are becoming darker, blending with the darkness of her mind.

He growls, "Mia! You can't do this to me! Please I just want to talk." He cries out desperately as he looks around the street. He can tell she is close. He can smell her but her scent has become so faint that he can't pinpoint her location.

His eyes notice a figure appearing outside a door and stumble to the ground. He runs over and hovers over her body. "Go away," Mia says softly as she struggles to move her body into a sitting position.

Damon reaches out to help her but his hand goes through her. He is able to see straight through her as if her entire body is a thin piece of fabric. "The doctors say you can wake up. Your perfectly fine now."

She closes her eyes, he doesn't understand. "You don't understand, I don't want to wake up. I'm done."

He pulls away, taken aback by her words. "What?" He asks softly, disbelief in his eyes.

"I don't belong here Damon." She says her anger taking hold of her emotions. "I can't help anyone, I can't even help myself. I'm tired of feeling this pain." Damon can see that she's about to disappear again and he knows that if she vanishes again, the world will crumble and she will be gone.

So he reaches out. He reaches out to grab her, he needs her and now for some reason he can see it, feel it, his heart wants her. He can feel her skin against his fingertips and soon his hand is grabbing her arm. "Please, just let me go." She says her body is frail and becoming even worse with every second.

He crouches down in front of her. His eyes searching hers watching the tears fill and leak out of them. "I know I'm being selfish. I know that you hate it here but..." He pauses as he begins to question these intense feelings he has for Mia. This urge to be with her seems to have intensified or perhaps it is because he has acknowledged the bond. Is this the result of the protection bond? And soon doubt phases through him as he begins to question the bond and his feelings.

Mia closes her eyes as she sniffles. "I'm sorry," She whispers as she lets go. She can't go through this anymore, she just wants to drift in this world forever away from the pain in her heart and body. Her fingertips and toes begin to blend into her surroundings and the buildings begin to crumble around them.

He jerks back to reality as he watches her dissolve away. "I'm not going to let you go." He vows, not letting go.

"Let me go." She says as she reaches out to touch his cheek. "This is what I want. Please," She whispers.

Damon watches as she has become so clear that he can barely make out her facial features. He isn't going to let her go. He doesn't care if she will hate him. He needs her.

The strengthening bond between them seems to jerk and pull at Damon's request. The grey world collapses as Mia is consumed in the darkness of her mind. He grapples through the blackness and wishes with all his might that he can bring her back. Power surges through him and a slim beam of light illuminates through the darkness until the vampire peels open his eyes and is sucked back into his reality.

Bonnie looks up from her book as she notices Damon waking up and a few seconds later the sounds of Mia gasping for air startles the witch. "Mia!" She cries out as she rushes over closer to the bed looking at the wide eyed girl. Bonnie embraces her in a hug, "We thought you weren't going to wake up." Bonnie can feel Mia's body shaking and she pulls away, "Mia? What's wrong?" And Bonnie can see the horror in her eyes.

She stares at the hospital wall; the plain Easter yellow walls with a white trim. She looks down to see wires on her hands and stuck to her forehead. She is back. Her head turns to see Damon. And her world falls apart, she grabs the vase of flowers and chucks it at the vampire. The glass shatters against the wall and the flowers lie limp in the pool of glass and water. Tears of anger fall out of her eyes, "I hate you!" She screams at him, this isn't what she wanted. She wants to scream with fury. "Get out!" She screams as she grabs one of Bonnie's books from the chair and throws it towards him but he swiftly dodges. "I never want to see you again." She says venom laced with every word as their eyes meet.

He can see the pure hatred in her eyes as it burns like a dark fire beneath her hazel eyes. "I'm sorry," Is all he says before leaving the room.

Mia bursts into tears as she buries her face in her hands just as a nurse rushes in asking what happened. Her world seems to become altered as the world begins to spin and spin. "I'm going to get the doctor." The nurse says as she notices that Mia is awake, the large nurse bustles out just as Mia leans over the bed and pukes the remains of Klaus's blood.

"What happened," Bonnie asks softly.

Mia shakes her head, "Please just leave me alone." She says weakly wanting to wallow in herself pity alone.

After the doctor checks Mia after noticing the blood on the floor and once she is cleared of her check up Bonnie leaves while Mia remains in the hospital bed. Her anger is still a twisting conflagration of hatred burning towards Damon. She can't wrap around her head around the reason _why _he brought her back. A few tears of sorrow drip down her temple and into her hair as she rolls over onto her side. She is never going to leave this place. Reality can be such a bitch.

_Two Days Later_

She is discharged from the hospital, Bonnie has come to pick her up and brought along some of her clothes. The ride to Bonnie's is silent with the exception of the radio. Bonnie spoke with Mia before they left. "Are you sure about this?" Bonnie asks softly.

Mia flicks her cold eyes to Bonnie. "You of all people should understand my feelings." She says her words cutting into Bonnie's heart, "I want to cut myself off of from the supernatural. If I can't leave this town, I can at least avoid the vampires, hybrids, and whatever else might come along. I owe you a lot Bonnie and you have been a great friend."

Bonnie says nothing as she accepts Mia's wish to cut herself off from all of the crazy shit. "You can call me if you ever need anything." She says and the conversation falters. Mia closes her eyes as she tries to block out Bonnie's earthy green aura. After being awake in the hospital she can tell that a big change has happened to her. Once Bonnie came to pick her up her mind and senses were slammed with the bright secretions of her witchy power. Mia's hazel eyes watch as they pass by a man walking through a crowd and to anyone else he is an average man with a pair of faded jeans, a sweatshirt and a little bellow average height but to Mia she can see the red that surrounds him. He's a vampire.

Bonnie parks outside of Elena's house. "Let's get your stuff."

The two girls head in to be ambushed by Jeremy and Matt. "Are you feeling alright?" Jeremy questions as he looks over her for any physical injuries.

A shiver runs down her spine as Jeremy's power slowly wraps around her. She takes a step away from both Bonnie and him. "I'm fine, let's just say if I ever see a certain vampire I'm going to stake him and rip his head off." She says half joking but half serious. "I'm going to start packing."

Mia retreats upstairs all three pairs of eyes watching her. "What happened?" Matt asks Bonnie,

"Yeah, why does she suddenly want to move out?" Jeremy chimes in.

"She didn't want to come back." Bonnie says softly, the two boys are confused.

"What does that mean." Jeremy asks slowly. Elena told him she was in a coma but he doesn't want to believe that she didn't want to come back.

Bonnie shifts her weight, "You know what I mean. She wanted to die but Damon brought her back. I'm not sure how, but he did." A frown appears on Jeremy's face at the sound of Damon's name. "You can't blame her, she has been through so much in just a few weeks. It's honestly a miracle she has survived this long. I think she deserves this chance to stay away from all of this."

"Can you stop talking about me." Mia shouts from her bedroom, she can feel them talking about her as she throws her shirts and jeans into boxes that Jeremy has set out for her. It doesn't take her long to fill up a box since she doesn't have many things to begin with.

"I can take that to the car." Matt says as he takes the heavy box out of Mia's arms. Jeremy sends Bonnie a look,

"I'm going to help him." She says and scurries out.

"I'm sorry Jeremy," Mia says as she embraces the younger boy into a warm hug. She can feel his strong muscles in his back as they ripple and he hugs her back. "Geez," Mia says as she pulls away slightly, "Have you been working out?" She says as she squeezes his large biceps.

Jeremy laughs embarrassed a faint pink touching his cheeks. Mia laughs as she can't help but hug him again. "I know you are having a rough time with your hunter thing. Please call me if you need someone to talk to." She says softly. "And I mean we'll be seeing each other at work so it's not like I won't ever see you again." She laughs as she picks up her purse and waves goodbye.

Jeremy slowly waves back, his heart thumping loudly against his chest. "Bye," He says.

"Bye Matt, let me know if he's having problems coping." Mia says before giving him a hug too. "I hope you all stay safe."

The two girls return to Bonnie's car and Bonnie drives them to Jenny's apartment. "Thank you again for letting me stay with you." Mia says, after becoming desperate she had called Jenny because she knew that the older girl was looking for someone to share the large apartment with.

"I'm happy that I found someone to stay and help with the rent." Jenny grins as she grabs Mia's duffle bag. "You must be Bonnie, I see you around the Grill." Jenny says with a friendly smile and the three girls head up into Jenny's apartment.

"Wow this is a great place." Mia says as she admires the spacious and open apartment from the dark oak wood floors to the large windows.

"It was a great price too. Here I can show you to your room." Jenny says as she leads Mia to her bedroom.

The three girls enjoy a toast and some pizza as they watch some horror movies before Bonnie has to leave and Jenny has to pick up a late shift at the Grill. Mia cleans up the dishes and tosses the beer cans in the recycling before taking a nice long bubble bath.

She sinks into the tub the mass of foamy bubbles cling to her skin until nothing but her face is showing. She has her music playing softly as she leans back and closes her eyes. This is the right decision she says to herself. If she can manage to take it one day at a time without having to run for her life, be bitten, attacked, or anything else she will be eternally grateful.

Looking up at the bathroom ceiling, she thinks back to the encounter with Damon in the gray world. Now that she is able to think somewhat rationally without her anger blinding her, she ponders Damon's words. Why did he come to save her? He said he needed her...that can't possibly be true. A thick cloud of anger rises inside her body and mind. If he crosses her path he better be prepared to be staked.

That night she has a dreamless sleep and the night after that and the night after that.

By the fifth day she has managed to only run into two vampires and a hybrid. She hasn't been bothered by Klaus, Elena, or either of the Salvatore brothers. Although she has been able to feel Damon's presence a few times, he has been smart and hasn't approached her. "Thank you and have a nice night." Mia says with a bright smile as she hands table 3B their check.

She brings back a tray of beers when there is a strong pull in her stomach and she can feel Damon entering the Grill.

He steps into the Grill, knowing that she is working tonight because her scent called to him. He spots her handing a table of older men beers and takes a seat at one of her tables after speaking to the hostess. Mia rushes over to Becca, "Hey Becca could you take my table?" She asks desperately as she motions to the table where Damon is.

Becca raises her eyebrows, "Do you know him?" She asks as she analyzes the handsome vampire.

"He's an asshole, if he ever comes at one of my tables you can take it." Mia says as she picks up a tray of food thanking Dave, one of the chefs.

Becca grins, "Gladly, I'm always willing to help out a fellow co worker."

Mia rolls her eyes as she brings the food over to the table in the far corner as Becca makes her way to Damon. "Hey there sweetie, my name is Becca what can I get for you today?"

"Do I look like an asshole?" He asks surprising Becca, he is asking her as if he heard their conversation.

"I'm sorry?" She asks feigning ignorance.

Damon's lip twitches as he orders a drink and watches Mia. She seems to be doing well for herself. He hasn't seen her in five days fourteen hours and fifteen minutes. He thanks Becca as she hands him his Brandy and takes a sip of the strong alcohol. The soft humming in his body is aching to be closer to her but he is going to have to strengthen his will in this moment. He can feel the tidal waves of pure hatred coming off from her.

"Mia," Becca calls her over as she inputs one of her tables order into the computer, tapping things on the screen. "He's been there for over two hours."

Mia frowns, "And? You'll get a huge tip from him."

Becca shrugs, "Okay never mind then," and waves the younger girl off.

Another hour and a half rolls by and Mia hangs up her apron and says goodbye before exiting out of the back door. She zips up her hoodie before heading towards her new apartment. As she steps out of the alley, her body seems to jerk backwards but she shifts her weight to stay upright. "Go away," She says darkly as she continues walking, Damon's intoxicating scent.

He carefully follows behind her as she speeds down the sidewalk. "I said I never wanted to see you." Mia hisses as she whips around to face him. His bleeding aura seems to have a mind of its own as it reaches out to her and carefully as if it is like a mother wrapping her baby in a blanket , his power soothingly surrounds her.

He smirks as he can hear her heart beat increasing and the way her eyes glaze over. He takes advantage of her momentary weakness and takes a step closer until their bodies are less than half an inch from touching. "You can feel it can't you." He whispers into her ear as he leans down to bask in her scent. She can feel the gravitational pull and her body moves on its own accord as she leans closer to him, wanting to feel his body against hers.

He notices her body slowly inching towards his, "We need to talk," He says softly his eyes soft as his fingertips touch her cheek.

An electric shock snaps her mind to reality and she pulls her small stake from her purse and impales his side. "Stay the hell away from me Damon." She growls as she runs down the street.

Damon curses as he rips out the small stake that is lodged in between his ribs. Yep, she is definitely still mad at him. He straightens up and begins to head towards his car, his mind trying to figure out his next move. He needs to tell her what Nandi had told him. He runs towards Jenny's apartment, he is going to have to tell her now.

She slams the door shut behind her. For a moment she debates if she should call Bonnie and ask her for a vampire repelling spell but knows that if Bonnie had one she would have told her about it. She heads into her bedroom to see the vampire waiting for her.

She steadies herself against the door frame. Her eyes begin to dampen as tears of disbelief, anger, and defeat bombard the poor girl. "Why won't you listen to me?" She asks desperately as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

Damon's unmoving heart seems to tighten, he can feel how hurt she is. "You deserve to know what Nandi told me." He says speaking to her as if she is a child. He can see her body visibly shaking, "Do you want to sit down?" He asks gesturing to her bed.

She wants to scream at him, she wants to stake him twenty times over, and lock him in a coffin where he can't ever search for her again. "You look like you're about to keel over, please stop being stubborn and come over here."

"I'm being stubborn?" She hisses, furry beyond comprehension takes control of her body.

Damon isn't even a hundred percent sure what happens either. He knows Mia runs at him and knocks him to the ground. Her body straddles his torso as her small hands are wrapped around his neck. She shouldn't have been able to knock him down in the first place, let alone choke him, but here she is, strangling him.

His blue eyes clash with her ablaze hazel ones. The power inside of her suppresses Damon's body to the ground and diminishes his vampire abilities. In this moment, he feels human, a human being strangled to death.

Her fingernails dig into his skin as she watches the vampire struggle beneath her. What an odd feeling it is for him. The burning in his lungs as they scream for air, and his vision begins to blur. "Mia," He manages to say. He is astounded by the fear that seems to slip into him, the fear of dying.

Her name is a soft caress in the back of her brain and she blinks, her fingers releasing their hold on his neck and her power disappears, allowing Damon's vampiric abilities to return. He breathes in air as he can feel the wounds on his neck from her fingernails healing. She blinks a few more times, the tears blinding her vision as she raises her hands and sees the his blood on her fingernails.

Damon sits up and cradles the distraught girl in his arms. His arms gently rubbing her back as her body eases into his. "Why can't I just be normal?" She asks desperately, "I can't do this anymore." He tucks her head under his chin. His body seems to explode like the fourth of July with her so close to him. Everything in the world seems right and the overwhelming feeling of protecting her is so intense.

"Yes you can," He says against the crown of her head enjoying the smell of her shampoo. "You were brought here for a reason. The Bennett witch cast a spell, it isn't an accident that you are here."

"Stop," She pleads,

"No," He says, "You need to hear this. You were brought here for a purpose. Nandi said that we have bonded. I'm your protector. I don't know what most of this means but I do know that you can't keep ignoring me."

Mia is too exhausted. She is tired of wanting to be normal, tired of fighting everyone since it seems the world is against her. Damon seems to be able to feel her exhaustion and he picks her up. "You're tired," He says as he tucks her in bed.

"That's the understatement of the century." She laughs softly as she curls into a ball in her bed. "Can you tell me more?"

Damon lays beside her, his eyes taking in her soft expression. "Legend says that there were special humans that would come and go throughout history. They were said to be God's angels and fall to the earth when summoned in a time of need. They would possess incredible power but would need a protector." He repeats the exact same words Nandi had said to him watching as her expression turns into confusion and her eyes open.

"And you believe this?" She asks questioning him.

"I do," He admits as he reaches out to touch her hand but she pulls away. "Don't you feel it? Whenever we are apart there is like a strong pulling sensation in your body?"

Mia bites her lip, "I just don't want to believe this." But she knows the feeling, she feels it all the time, the ache in her heart for his presence. The two stare into each other's eyes, but what about Elena? She breaks their eye contact and turns around, her back facing him.

He stares at the back of her head for a while before he decides to leave. "Can I see you tomorrow?" He asks softly.

"Good night," Mia says and Damon shuts off her light before running back home.

She lies curled up in her new bedroom thinking over what Damon has revealed to her. She can't be some fallen angel sent to help, and the fact that Damon is her protector seems a little cliche. But the fact that she is seeing auras, can't leave the town and if she does she is transported to where Damon is, and now she just tackled the vampire and almost strangled him all points to something very supernatural.

She sighs as she rolls over again and stares into the darkness. She can't avoid Damon. Now that she knows of the bond they share, even if she doesn't want to admit it they share a bond, there is something going on between them. Her mind travels back to Elena, Bonnie had informed her that Elena is sired to Damon. They share a bond too. Her heart aches, is she a little jealous?

Groaning she burrows her head under her pillow. She hates love triangles! Even if they share a protection bond, that shouldn't affect her emotions. If anything the sire bond seems more emotional than her protection bond. That's right, she doesn't have feelings for Damon, her body may want to be near him but she doesn't _want _him.

The fact that she had been willing to stay in a coma still haunts her thoughts. Maybe it is good that he saved her.

Satisfied with her seemingly logical reasoning, she closes her eyes and drifts to sleep.

The next day she throws on her apron and begins work at the coffee shop two blocks away from the Grill. "You're a really fast learner," Ryan says impressed by how quickly Mia is learning the measurements and ingredients of the various drinks.

"Thanks," Mia says as she practices steaming milk.

There is a little push against her body and Damon's scent drifts into her senses. "You can take a break now," Ryan says just as Damon takes a seat by the window. She moves around the other baristas and takes a seat across from him.

"Are we back on speaking terms?" He asks with a small smirk.

Mia scoffs as she looks into Damon's eyes. The warm sunlight streaming through the window reflects across his beautiful blue eyes making them appear even lighter than before. "Yes we are." She says softly. "But I'm not giving up on my normal life I have right now. I want to keep all the crazy stuff out of my life as much as I can."

Damon smiles and her breath is taken away.

This smile, is the same smile she remembers seeing weeks ago when he had saved Elena. His eyes warm as they pierce through her soul. His lips turn into a genuine smile that makes her heart skip a beat and he looks at her with so much feeling.

She can't help but return the smile, "But don't think I forgot about you stunt while I was in a coma. I still haven't forgiven you for that." She says, "To being friends again." She says as she extends her hand.

Damon's smile broadens and they shake hands. "To being friends."

* * *

**I'm still alive! I know some of you probably thought I dropped off the face of the earth and I am very sorry about this late update. I know I promised to update like a month ago and I feel awful for saying that I would update at a certain date. I have learned my lesson and I won't be doing that again. It gets all of your hopes up for that day...**

**Anyway, if you happen to read these or my profile I've mentioned that I'm a college student. Although my school work itself isn't that time consuming, unless tests come up then I'm locked away in the library studying, I'm usually with my friends going out around town, watching movies, etc. so it's hard for me to update. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I liked writing it. I also realized that because I started with season 4 of Vampire Diaries, episode 9 is the last episode they have right now since they are in their mid season break. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, followers, favorites, etc. I hope that this chapter was worth some of the wait. **

**Reviews fuel my writing! Leave a comment to say 'hi' and let me know what you like or don't like so I can do my best to improve. **

**Thank you. **

**-Emily**


End file.
